<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trauma by enby__alexf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692312">Trauma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby__alexf/pseuds/enby__alexf'>enby__alexf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco needs a hug, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Harry Needs a Hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Health problems, Mental Instability, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby__alexf/pseuds/enby__alexf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tiene un ataque de panico en medio de Londres y tiene la mala suerte de que Draco Malfoy lo presencia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este trabajo lo escirbi hace meses, mucho tiempo y ante mis ojos nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno y debo admitir que si me pongo a leerlo de nuevo probablemente voy a terminar reescribiendolo. Sin emabrgo, no quiero tirarlo a la basura. Asi que aqui teneis, enjoy.<br/>xoxo, Alex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco estaba saliendo por la puerta del hospital muggle donde trabajaba masticando un burrito, había pasado toda la noche en el hospital y gran parte de la mañana, no estaba muerto del cansancio porque se había tomado tres pociones para darle energía y no dormirse en medio de la emergencia que habían tenido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo así como una bomba terrorista, a Draco realmente no le gustaba recordar porque había tantas personas heridas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masticó concienzudamente mientras salía por la puerta principal del hospital, a Draco siempre le molestó esta clase de entradas al hospital y por extraño que fuera, le gustaba tomar el tren subterráneo hasta su departamento. Ahí fue cuando vio a Harry y Ginevra, ella le gritaba algo mientras él parecía perdido, la gente los miraba alarmados y curiosos. Draco se detuvo para mirar a Harry y bajo su burrito, sintiendo como su corazón se hundía hasta el centro de la tierra, Harry parecía </span>
  <em>
    <span>asustado</span>
  </em>
  <span> y ni siquiera escuchaba a la comadreja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pálido, le temblaban las manos y la mandíbula, los puños apretados y los ojos desenfocados. Draco lo miró horrorizado, y Harry se quebró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Cállate, maldita sea!”  Le gritó mientras sus ojos se nublaban y empezaba a hiperventilar mientras murmuraba cosas por lo bajo y se pasaba las manos por el cabello, temblando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco con la boca abierta vio como caía al piso entre los gritos de Ginevra, se sostenía el pecho entre sollozos, respiraciones entrecortadas y murmullos sobre Voldermort o algo así. Antes de darse cuenta estaba dejando caer su burrito y caminando hacia él, revisó maniaticamente su bolsillo de la bata de médico que llevará la jeringuilla y el tranquilizante para ataque de pánico, cuando llegó allí Ginny parecía asustada y horrorizada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quítate imbécil” le gruño a la pelirroja y la empujo para arrodillarse enfrente de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le cogió las manos y se las apartó con suavidad del cabello y se las cogió con fuerza para evitar que se arrancará el cabello a tirones, las entrelazo con las suyas, forzándose a mantener la calma y no dejar que su propio pánico le jugara una mala pasada, mucho menos frente a la comadrejita imbécil que no dejaba de gritar por ayuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vio como varios se acercaban y suspiro con exasperaciones, entrometidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apártense, soy médico ¿Están ciegos o qué?” Y sacó la jeringuilla de su bata, pero antes debía preguntarle a Potter si tomaba algo que pudiera darle intoxicación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter, escúchame” Lo obligó a mirarlo “Mírame, Harry. ¿Estás tomando algo? ¿Cualquier medicación? Dime por favor”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry jadeo y tembló con más fuerza y entre balbuceos logró vocalizar algo que sonaba como ‘teléfono’ Aun así, Draco entendió. Le revisó la chaqueta y sacó el aparato muggle sin dificultad. Gracias a Merlín había aprendido a usar uno para comunicarse con su terapeuta. Busco algo que le indicara algo así como el mismo indicio, pero solo había algo que podría ser remotamente posible. ‘Ataque’ rezaba la pantalla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco llamó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gracias a Merlín. ¿Eres su terapeuta o algo así?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si… sii ¿Quién eres? ¿Harry está bien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No realmente. Era para preguntarle si puedo darle una dosis de aproxolam, soy médico y tengo una conmigo” pregunto, teniendo el teléfono con el hombro y sacando el tarrito para medir los milímetros para darle a Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SI, dale una dosis, no se ha dejado medicar” dijo la señorita con alto agradecimiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco miró a Ginevra que lucía pálida y apunto de vomitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bien ¿Tienes idea de cuánto pesa Potter? No, ni para eso sirves.” Dijo más en modo de broma que nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le dio unos golpecitos a la jeringa y  los ojos de Harry lucían perdidos en algo que no era Draco. Genial, lo inclinó hacia Harry, los ojos de él lagrimeaban iba a tener que medicar a la fuerza. Le cogió la mano y sacó su propio elástico para amarrarle el antebrazo lo más delicado que podía, lo miro con cara de ‘detén los movimientos’ pero Harry no lo hizo, demasiado preocupado por respirar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un chico que lucía como sensato le ayudó a que se detener a Potter y entre los dos lo sostuvieron, con una mueca le desinfecto el brazo y con una delicadeza que solo había usado en sí mismo le inyectó el tranquilizante, pasaron unos minutos antes de que Harry pareciera menos agitado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “¿Qué demonios fue eso, Malfoy? ¡Lo vas a matar!” Maldita comadreja inútil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tú no sabes una mierda, soy médico niña. He hecho más de lo que hiciste gritando como histérica” le dijo en medio de un gruñido para centrarse otra vez en Harry. Aun parecía agitado, pero se veía… relajado. Dopado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bien, por lo menos funcionó ¿Ahora qué?  Se sacó una linterna para revisar las pupilas y verificar que no estaba teniendo una maldita sobredosis. Bien, no había matado a Potter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Harry? ¿Puedes hablarme cariño? ¿Tienes la lengua dormida?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Harry lo arrastró en un abrazo, o eso creyó hasta que él le susurró muy bajito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obliviala por favor” Bueno, eso no fue lo que pensó que le diría. Un gracias hubiera estado bien. Asintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se levantó y ayudó a Harry a hacerlo que estaba mareado y aun débil por el ataque de pánico. Dejo que se recostara sobre él y le pasó un brazo por la cintura mientras con el otro apretaba la varita, miró a Ginny que lucía enojada y antes de que abriera la boca para decir algo la oblivio con un hechizo no verbal y le lanzó un desmaius silencioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¡Que alguien la ayude por favor!" Grito dramático mientras se alejaba sigilosamente a un callejón oscuro para aparecerse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miró a Harry, el efecto se tardaría en ir y él simplemente no podía dejarlo así, aun sabiendo que seguramente este no habría hecho lo mismo por él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco estaba haciendo café en su prensa francesa. Suspiró y lo sirvió en una taza. Estaba en su departamento con el maldito Harry Potter dormido en su cama, los estragos del cansancio estaban haciendo mella en él. Sentía temblar las piernas y un fuerte dolor detrás de los ojos. Las náuseas eran lo peor, sabía que eso no era por el cansancio, pero su ansiedad siempre se ponía peor cuando no descansaba bien o no dormía. Mentiría si dijera que no ansiaba ir y dormirse al lado del niño que venció.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomó un sorbo y metió la pastilla de Prozac en su boca, medio frunció el ceño y medio la vomito, pero se obligó a tragarla a la fuerza. Oh, cómo odiaba su vida. Draco llevaba ya cuatro años con medicación, siendo esta la única manera en que sus ataques de pánico se reducían a uno a la semana y no 3 al día. Aun así, tenía épocas malas, tal vez por eso había ayudado a Harry. Sabiendo lo impotente que se podría llegar a sentir por ello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que más odiaba era sentirse inútil para no poder lidiar con eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cocina de su apartamento era simple, cualquier cocina londinense pequeña y funcional, era lo suficientemente grande para él y no necesitaba nada más. Cogió la galleta de chocolate y se la metió a la boca justo para escuchar pasos frente al pasillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un Harry apareció, luciendo aún algo dopado y muy desorientado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sirvió otra taza de café para Harry. Y luego lo pensó mejor y frunciendo el ceño la echo por el fregadero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunto mientras se volteaba nuevamente y se acercaba para examinarlo de cerca. Le cogió de la barbilla y Harry pareció alarmarse más, abriendo mucho los ojos. Lo soltó antes de que este se asustara más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus pupilas estaban bien, no tenía fiebre y no lucía enfermo. Tal vez un poco pálido, pero nada más</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo... ¿qué hago aquí, Malfoy?" Dijo con voz temblorosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco levantó las cejas y bajo las manos para cruzarlas sobre su pecho. Que lastima que se había quitado la bata y con ella su estatus de poder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿No recuerdas nada?" Dijo mientras volvía revisarlo más concienzudamente. Temor a que hubiera secuelas más grandes de las visibles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Solo... imágenes al azar, no sé porqué estoy aquí" Bueno, las lagunas mentales eran comunes en los ataques de pánico, no había sido medicación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tuviste un ataque Potter. Yo estaba saliendo de mi trabajo y te vi hablando con la comadreja y fue cuando pasó. Te di un tranquilizante y te traje a mi casa"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tragó saliva y se sentó tambaleante en el sofá de la sala, uno negro que estaba frente a la televisión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ginny... ella..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"La oblivie, como pediste" Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tengo... ganas de vomitar" Draco le señaló el baño para luego escuchar como este vomitaba sobre su retrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue hacia él, y lo vio agazapado sobre su retrete mientras tenía otro ataque de pánico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco no le podía dar más medicina. Así que lo alejó de allí y se sentó con él en el piso de azulejos. Harry lloraba mucho y se ahoga con su respiración.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le aparto el cabello de la frente y le cogió las manos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué te sirve a ti, cariño? ¿Contar? A mí me sirve contar ¿quieres contar tus latidos conmigo?" Harry jadeo y negó con la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco suspiró y le empezó a masajear las manos con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha…bla...me" jadeó Harry con voz ronca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lo hizo sintiendo como también la desesperación le subía por la garganta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué quieres que hable, uh? Te contare algo bonito. Cuando era más pequeño, antes mucho antes de Hogwarts mi mamá tenía un rosal mágico en el jardín que traía una especie mágica de colibríes. Mi padre me decía que, si conseguía que este me hablara, me concedería una vida larga y feliz. Así que ahí estaba mini Draco hablando todo el rato con mariposas, colibríes y cualquier animal que se le acercara a los rosales. Así pasaron algunos meses y una tarde me quede dormido cerca del rosal y me despertó un colibrí mágico que me picoteaba con su pico. Cuando me desperté me habló y me pregunto cómo me llamaba, hablamos un rato" se detuvo para ver que Harry se inclinaba ligeramente hacia él, se acercó para dejar que su cabeza le descansará bajo el mentón "Le pregunté si eso significaba que iba a ser feliz y él me dijo que él no era así que más bien ellos podían ver el futuro y podrían hablarte sobre qué decisiones podrían hacerte feliz. Yo obviamente le dije que eso era un engaño" Draco meció a Harry con suavidad sintiendo como este se relajaba contra él "y simplemente me dijo que la felicidad venía de acciones y que eso no podía predecirse. Entonces me dijo que encontraría la felicidad, pero sería un camino difícil y doloroso. Y miniDraco se puso a llorar llamando a su madre y ahuyentando al colibrí"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se había soltado y le aferraba la camisa de algodón con los dedos, Draco simplemente hacia relajantes círculos en su espalda. Harry ya se había calmado. Lloro un poco más sobre él y no dijo nada. Ninguno lo hizo, solo se balanceaban suavemente en el piso del baño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso es una historia triste" habló el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y babeando ligeramente sobre su camisa. Se abstuvo de decir algo al respecto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lo sé. Para mí es feliz, los rosales olían bien y solía pintarlos cuando era más pequeño. Murieron con mi padre ya que estaban atados a su vida"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se alejó de él y se limpió la cara, de repente parecía avergonzado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perdón... yo..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco hizo un gesto dramático con las manos y le sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No te preocupes, leoncito. Entiendo lo que pasas y no me permitiré dejarte solo con eso"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lo miró con sus grandes ojos detrás de sus lentes empañados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Necesito una siesta, no he dormido en tres días y tú necesitas bañarte. Puedes usar mi ropa y gasta toda el agua caliente del edificio si es necesario. Hay velas aromáticas, te recomiendo la de hierbabuena y te haré un té de la misma planta más tarde para que te calmes" Harry lo miró con la boca abierta para negar algo que había dicho, pero se levantó y lo levantó a la fuerza. Cuando ya estaba saliendo del baño el pelinegro le cogió por la muñeca y lo volteo para abrazarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gracias Mal... Draco. No sabes cuánto te agradezco por todo esto" Asintió y se apartó con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se giró y caminó hasta su habitación para caer medio comatoso sobre la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo despertó un olor a panqueques. Se sentó en la cama tamaño King y medio desorientado se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Convocó un tempus para saber que eran las ocho de la noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar a un Harry haciendo panqueques de chocolate. La casa lucía sospechosamente a que alguien había organizado. Miro alrededor y si, ya no había trastes en el fregadero, habían trapeado, doblado ropa en el sofá, sacudido las mesas y reacomodado la gran estantería que estaba en la única pared que no estaba pintado por Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Harry? ¿Limpiaste?" Este salto y se volvió a mirarlo. Tenía una de sus camisas de bandas de rock de los ochenta y unos jeans gastados, iba descalzo y su cabello lucía ligeramente húmedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo uh... si... me tranquiliza limpiar y es una forma de agradecerte también... lave la ropa y..." Draco lo interrumpió con incredulidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Hiciste todo esto al estilo muggle?" Harry asintió, levantó los hombros y se volteó a maniobrar el panqueque de manera experta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco suspiró y se sentó en la barra. Y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos. Le miro la espalda fijamente. La ropa le quedaba algo apretada ya que Harry era mucho más musculoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry, no me molesta que hayas hecho esto. Pero no es bueno para ti, necesitas descansar." Harry apoyó las manos en el borde de la encimera y tembló ligeramente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Por qué me dices Harry?" Dijo en voz bajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo... no... no lo sé. ¿Importa? Puedo decirte Potter si quieres" Dijo Draco sin poder evitar que un deje de amargura se colara en su voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" negó con la cabeza y sacó el panqueque de la sartén "Solo... en la escuela siempre fui Potter ¿qué cambio?" Dijo aun sin mirarlo y vertiendo más mezcla en la sartén.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En la escuela eras solo un niño increíble que era todo lo contrario a mí y algo que nunca podría llegar a ser por más que me esforzara. Ahora que pareces más humano... no eres sólo Potter"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Así que soy humano por ser un débil mental? Gracias, Malfoy" dijo este con tono ácido. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, eres humano porque todo esto te afecto como a cualquiera con un lenguaje emocional desarrollado. Y Ha... Potter, el simple hecho que tengamos algo en común me hace sentir menos amenazado. Si eso es lo que quería escuchar" dijo Draco, tragándose su propia verdad. La verdad era que siempre había querido a Harry y que ahora... solo lo dejaba salir sin negación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry puso otro panqueque en la torre que tenía y sonrió suavemente, dejando caer la defensa que había puesto minutos antes allí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Puedes decirme Harry. Es que... no me acostumbro a que alguien sepa esto de mí y suelo ponerme a la defensiva"</span>
</p><p><span>"¿Alguien más sabe?"</span> <span>Dijo sintiéndose incómodo de repente. Como si él no tuviera nada que ver allí donde se estaba metiendo él solito.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Yo... no. Hermione lo estaba empezando a notar cuando yo... pasaba más tiempo con ellos. En Hogwarts. Pero... nunca lo supo de verdad" dijo mientras organizaba la torre de panqueques en dos platos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco le miró fijamente la espalda. El nudo en su pecho cada vez más grande.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Desde cuándo?" Preguntó, con voz rasgada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo... incluso durante la guerra. No eran tan fuertes, Sirius y Remus me ayudaron bastante. Ellos si sabían, pero ya sabes, esta muertos." La voz de Harry permaneció casual todo el rato como si estuvieran hablando del clima. Pero, aun así, el corazón de Draco se arrugó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Quieres hablar de ello, o no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces Harry le puso un plato lleno de panqueques con chocolate en frente y se sentó en la silla frente a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quiero preguntarte algo" Draco asintió poniéndole maple a los panques "En el baño... consolándome" Harry tragó trabajosamente bajo la mirada de Draco "Dijiste que contar te ayudaba y tú llevabas contigo medicación para la ansiedad ¿por qué?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco bajó el tenedor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"También sufro lo mismo, Potter. Tal vez incluso peor. No quieres verme durante un ataque, tengo alucinaciones y suelo intentar agredirme seriamente a mí mismo." Vio como la expresión del Salvador del mundo lucía pasmada, continuo "Me solían dar después de ser torturado por Voldy. Mamá me metió a un psiquiátrico después de la guerra. En el juicio yo estaba tan dopado que ni siquiera me acuerdo" levantó los hombros, restándole importancia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Por eso no volviste a terminar tus estudios ¿no?" Le preguntó este con la boca llena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Estuve ingresado dos años" dijo y escuchó cómo el tenedor tintineaban contra el plato al ser dejado caer por Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tú... ¿que?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lo miró con diversión, entretenido con su expresión de horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Si le dices a alguien lo negare y diré que estaba en mi casa de campo en Grecia"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Cómo saliste?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Conocí a alguien allí. Un muggle, nos hicimos amigos y me ayudo. Ya sabes, porque yo nunca había tenido amigos” dijo con la boca llena sin prestar mucha atención. “Estuve otro año más en casa de mamá, medio con Blaise y dos más siendo visitado diariamente por ellos y Pansy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry revolvió sus panques y lo miro con esos ojos verdes tan impactantes y tristes, terriblemente tristes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo... no tenía idea. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco se rió, un sonido amargo hasta para sus oídos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nadie más sabe, se dijo que yo estaba haciendo una maestría de negocios en algún lugar lejano y solo te lo digo para que entiendas que yo no te voy a juzgar, no ahora por lo menos"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lo miro y suspiro ya no había casi panqueques en su plato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione me insiste en que me meta a ser auror ¿sabes? Pero yo no soporto las multitudes y estar en algún lugar donde se lancen hechizos es como el infierno para mí y... yo... estuve diciéndole que lo haría pero solo me quedaba en mi casa" de pronto Harry rompió a llorar de nuevo. Parecía como si este estuviera desahogándose de todas las veces que no había llorado frente a alguien con Draco "No... no sé qué hacer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirando se levantó de su silla y acuno de nuevo al pobre Harry, que parecía un niño pequeño cuando se dejó hacer y enterró la cabeza en su pecho, sollozando y apretando su camisa entre sus puños. Lo meció con suavidad, aprendió que eso lo ayudaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dime cómo ayudarte, Harry. Solo tú sabes que va a ayudarte, corazón" Este ya estaba relajado contra él y lo sintió sonreír.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me dices motes cariñosos cuando pierdo los papeles" señaló y Draco se rió con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Puede ser"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se separó de él y lo miró con sus anteojos empañados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quiero desaparecer. Por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que me sienta mejor. Y pueda salir de casa como la gente normal. No quiero volver a Grimmauld Place" Draco supo que hacer al instante y le sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Puedes quedarte aquí. Es pequeño, pero ya sabes, la magia puede hacerlo todo. Mi estudio puede ser tu cuarto todo el tiempo que necesites y mi mamá viene muy seguido, te hará compañía y tengo libros que pueden ayudarte a pensar mejor"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lo miró impactado y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero lucía tan desconcertado que no tenía palabras. Draco supuso, que era por el cambio que estaba viendo, el mismo se sorprendía a veces a sí mismo. Trabajando en un hospital muggle y teniendo unas cuantas empresas de pociones en Escocia, Francia y otros países; él era una persona diferente, trabajando en el hospital muggle solo por la necesidad de ayudar. El... era como otro sujeto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo, uh, siento que sería abusar. Has hecho mucho por mí."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco se rió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tonterías. Preparare la habitación. Iremos a comprar algunos muebles y ropa para ti. Todo lo que necesites. Estoy seguro que me ayudarás también a mí, Potter"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lo miró sin sonreír, pero sus ojos brillaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo no quiero salir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco no había pensado en la naciente agorafobia del muchacho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry, lo haremos mañana. ¿Okey? Dormirás en el sofá por hoy. Miraremos a ver como amaneces mañana, anímicamente hablando" le dijo poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros. Harry asintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco se levantó. Hoy era domingo, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ir a trabajar. Salió de la habitación y Harry seguía durmiendo en el sofá cama hecho bolita con la varita apretada en su puño y frunciendo el ceño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentó a su lado. Y le acarició el cabello hasta que la tensión en su cuerpo desapareció ligeramente. Fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida dejando dormir a Harry un poco más. También pidió desayuno de unas de su cafetería favorita y se vistió con rapidez. Cuando salió de nuevo del cuarto Harry estaba sentado en el sofá mirando al piso fijamente, sin sus anteojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Cómo estás?" Le pregunto y este se sobresaltó y lo 'miro'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bien... creo que podré salir" Draco asintió, sabiendo que este se estaba obligando a sí mismo a hacerlo, pero de eso se trataba, de hacerlo por obligación o sino nunca lo haría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ve y toma un baño" le dijo con un tono suave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue un error. Harry se levantó y se estiró sin pudor alguno, aunque vistiera solamente unos calzoncillos y la misma camisa de Draco que tenía ayer. La camisa se le subió y mostró la piel suave de su abdomen. Salazar, Merlín y Morgana ¿qué era lo que le iba a decir?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se puso las gafas y le sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Sabes? Iremos a ver si podemos conseguirte unos malditos lentes de contacto. Son más prácticos"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eso lo dices porque siempre has odiado mis gafas"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco fue salvado de responder con el timbre. Harry se tensó y sujeto la varita más fuerte. Se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Abrió la puerta de caoba negra y miró al chico que le sonreía detrás de la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Le traje su pedido hoy ¿cómo ha estado?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, hola Mike ¿cuánto es?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"20 y tenía una pregunta. Mi novia ha estado enferma y quería saber si puede venir más tarde a que la revise" Draco asintió sonriendo y le entregó el dinero</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Por supuesto, después de las 6 estoy aquí en casa." Mike le regaló un asentimiento agradecido antes de darse vuelta e irse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se volteó a mirar a Harry que parecía patidifuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Era muggle?" Draco levantó los hombros, restándole importancia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ven mejor a desayunar Pottah"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La comida fue amena, hablaron de cosas sin importancia mientras comían magdalenas y buñuelos españoles. Harry lucía más tranquilo, pero seguía teniendo un tono poco saludable. Y se veía triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de que Harry salió del baño Draco ya tenía toda su oficina concertada en una habitación de paredes blancas y una ventana por la cual entraba una débil luz londinense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salir de compras con Harry fue tan divertido que Draco rió en un par de ocasiones. Compraron mucha ropa, una cama, sabanas, almohadas, ropa deportiva (Harry dijo que le gustaba hacer ejercicio y Draco se apareció con un carrito lleno de ropa poco después), varios pares de tenis, fueron a ver a un oftalmólogo para los lentes de contacto, compraron un tv y un portátil para ambos, cosas de aseo (en las cuales Harry no tenía ni la menor idea, pero Draco compró más de lo necesario), fueron a almorzar a un Mcdonalds y tomaron helado, llenos de bolsas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry en algún punto había dejado de quejarse, dándose cuenta que ayudar era terapéutico para Draco y se dejó hacer en todo lo que este le exigía. Llegaron al departamento donde ya estaba el armario, la cómoda, la cama y el colchón en la entrada del edificio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subieron todo con magia entre risas poco discretas. Y así mismo lo armaron y pusieron todo sobre los muebles e hicieron la cama. Harry se dejó caer de bruces en la cama. Exhausto, este sabía que Draco había elegido salir el domingo porque casi no había gente y además fueron por calles solitarias y tranquilas. No tomaron bus ni tren y no comieron en un centro comercial. Harry se lo agradecía, pero aun sentía una asfixiante sensación en el pecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alcanzó su teléfono y le escribió a su terapeuta para una cita lo más cerca que pudiera. Se la dio para el martes. Harry escuchó voces en el apartamento aparte de la de Draco y cuando salió de su ahora nuevo cuarto se dio cuenta que el atendía una chica muggle con medicina muggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso sí que era extraño. Pero empezaba a acostumbrarse a este nuevo Draco, tan diferente a todas las personas que conocía en su vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La convivencia entre ambos era... como un baile ensayado. La primera semana en el apartamento se aburrió tanto que le preguntó a Draco que podría hacer. Este le sonrió y le dijo que había un gimnasio cerca que podría ir por las mañanas. Y le había dejado una maldita tarjeta de crédito en la encimera para que se inscribiera al otro día.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así que Harry iba todas las mañanas, tan temprano para que no hubiera nadie. Esa misma semana fue cuando una tarde, abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Draco pero vio a Narcissa Malfoy con Pansy, Blaise y un chico que no había visto en su vida en la puerta con un pie y regalos para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellos pasaron y parecían tan acostumbrados a estar allí que Harry se sintió ligeramente celoso de ellos, un dolor extraño en su pecho al ver como el chico desconocido que era malditamente lindo. Tenía el cabello de color azul claro, pequeñas ondas hasta la barbilla, sus rasgos eran suaves y muy femeninos, usaba una camisa claramente de chica que tenía encaje en el escote con forma de corazón y unos pantalones de chico. Era tan extraño que resultaba fascinante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hola, mucho gusto” le dijo con una voz cantarina sentándose en el sillón individual en la sala “Sé que ya conoces a los otros, así que me presento. Mi nombre es Jess. Y en serio te agradecería que me llamaras con pronombres neutros” Harry estaba en total shock. Ahora entendía, mirándolo bien realmente no parecía un chico, podría ser perfectamente una chica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decidió no hacer preguntas para no lucir como un imbécil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mucho gusto Jess, mi nombre es Harry” le dijo mirándose las manos, sintiéndose extraño, como si no debiera estar allí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Draco siempre me hablo de ti en el hospital!” Le dijo con efusividad y Harry lo miró impresionado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… ¿Qué?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Jess! No digas eso, por Merlín” exclamó Narcissa. “Para nosotros es un gusto tenerte aquí, señor Potter. No tienes por qué creerle a Jess, sólo está bromeando” dijo, ella estaba sentada con Pansy y Blaise en sofá más grande al frente de Harry que estaba en la mecedora en la que se había acostumbrado a tomar el té.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellos habían traído un pie de limón y pronto Pansy Parkinson (quien había llegado directo a la cocina) había puesto té en la mesa ratonera de centro. Harry seguía consternado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deja de mirarnos así Potter, ahora vives con mi hijo. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a estas visitas" le dijo la Sra. Malfoy con gesto aristocrático. Ella lucía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba con el cabello rubio recogido y esmeraldas de accesorios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo... lo-lo lamento, pero pensé que iba a ser raro para ustedes"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise Zabini se rio y escupió ligeramente un poco del pie que masticaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. Sabemos que Draco es gay y siempre tuvo afición por los ojos verdes" Harry se atraganto con el té que pasaba por su garganta y empezó a ahogarse y a toser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¡Blaise! ¡SON AMIGOS! Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE HARRY NO TENÍA PORQUÉ SABER ESO" le había dicho-gritado Pansy Parkinson. "Disculpalo, es un imbécil. Ustedes no tienen nada ¿verdad?" Le dijo y ella también lucía mejor, como una modelo de los 80's toda curvas en su vestido veraniego blanco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, somos amigos" le dijo tratando de pensar en algún momento en que Draco lo hubiera tratado diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno... a veces, cuando Draco estaba muy cansado o Harry lloraba le decía motes cariñosos. O cuando creía que Harry estaba dormido y le besaba la frente. Aparte de eso, no había mucho que decir. De todas formas, decidió cambiar de tema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Este pie está muy bueno ¿dónde lo compraron? A Draco le gustaría desayunar con él" Jess lo miró divertido sobre su té murmurando amigos en tono divertido. Pero Harry no lo noto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no cariño. Lo hice yo. Estoy en un curso de repostería y he aprendido bastante" le dijo la Malfoy mayor sacudiendo las solapas de su abrigo Versace "Si quieres te enseño" la mirada de Harry se iluminó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Draco llegó esa noche, lucía más cansado de lo normal y enfermo. Lucía como si hubiera vomitado, Harry se preocupó al instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo?" Alarmado vio como este se dejaba caer contra la puerta y apoyaba la cabeza contra ella sin quitarse la bata ni nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry corrió hacia él y le recibió su maletín y lo puso de forma que estuviera seguro apoyado contra la pared. Se volvió hacia Draco y este parecía cada vez peor. Le apoyó las manos en ambos lados de la cara para ver como Draco tenía un ataque y se derrumbaba contra él, agitado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry dejó al rubio deslizarse sobre la puerta hasta que ambos estaban en el piso, Draco sentado y él en cuclillas frente a él. Entonces fue cuando todo se fue al carajo. El rubio empezó a tener espasmos y a gritar apoyando las manos en sus orejas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¡NO! ¡DÉJAME! ¡DÉJAME! Déjame déjame dejamedejamedejame. No me hagas daño ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO! ¡ÉL NO!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y siguió gritando cosas, fue alarmante ver como el mismo Draco se arañaba desde el borde del ojo hasta la base del cuello. Sangre mezclándose con lágrimas y gritos. Harry sinceramente no sabía que hacer aun así se obligó a mantener el control, no ayudaría en nada a Draco si perdía el control. Le cogió las manos y por más que este luchó para soltarse (le dio incluso un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que dejaría marca y unos cuantos arañazos) no le dejó ir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco mírame" este levantó los ojos y no parecía verlo de verdad "Cariño, por favor. ¿quieres contar? Yo quiero contar" Empezó a contar despacio, aún con las manos de Draco fuertemente presionadas contra la baldosa y este dejó de luchar contra él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y contó con él hasta que su respiración se calmó. Harry lo dejó ir y lo acuno contra él como tantas veces había hecho Draco con él. Draco lloro, simples lágrimas de frustraciones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cielo ¿quieres que llame a tu mamá?" Le preguntó y aunque parecía que este iba a negar simplemente asintió suspirando y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta. Invoco su varita que estaba en la barra de la cocina y se concentró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un recuerdo feliz... no tenía mucho de esos ahora, pero miro a Draco y se dio cuenta que algo podría funcionar. Pensó en Draco riéndose de sus chistes, ambos, después de que Draco llegara de trabajar, sentados en el sofá viendo Game of Thrones con los comentarios inteligentes del rubio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Expecto Patronum" susurro, casi esperando a que no funcionara ya que hacía años que no hacía el hechizo. Un hurón saltarín salió de su varita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lo miraba fijamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Que...? Te juro que antes era un ciervo" Draco sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No le diré nada a nadie, lo prometo" dijo este en un suspiro, pareciendo más cansado aún.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dile a Narcissa Malfoy que venga por favor, urgente" le dijo y el hurón brillo antes de correr un poco por el apartamento antes de desaparecer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Así que de esa forma se comunica un héroe?" Le pregunto Draco. Asintió y se levantó para buscar un paño para limpiar la mejilla de Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentó frente a él para empezar a limpiarlo con suavidad. Era profundo y la sangre seguía saliendo solo que menos constantemente, el rubio se dejó hacer con los ojos cerrados, su bata tenía sangre en el cuello, pero había hecho un buen trabajo en evitar que su camisa gris se manchara, se entretuvo limpiándolo para luego ayudarlo a levantarse y sentarlo en el sofá grande azul marino de la sala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Tienes pociones para esto?" Draco asintió y le indico en qué cajón de la cocina estaba y de qué color era. Se la aplico de nuevo tan suavemente como podía con un paño diferente, la herida sanó y dejo de sangrar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y alguien tocaba a la puerta. Harry abrió y allí estaba Narcissa Malfoy luciendo agitada y asustada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Estáis bien? Me asusto ese Patronus, nunca había visto algo así"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Así era como nos comunicábamos durante la guerra" dijo el moreno y la dejó pasar para que ambos miraran como Draco estaba hecho una bolita en el sofá y parecía perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Eso fue lo que pasó" dijo Narcissa "¿Estabas ahí cuando paso? ¿Cuánto duró? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te hizo daño?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo... si. No mucho, veinte minutos a lo mucho. Él gritaba sobre que alguien lo dejaba y me golpeo en la mejilla y me arañó, pero no es nada grave" le respondió, en un susurro para que Draco no escuchara. Narcissa le reviso la mejilla y como no le pareció tan grave fue donde su hijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry prepara un té de manzanilla y ponle unas cuantas gotas de valeriana" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry asintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sin valeriana por favor" dijo una voz vacía desde el sofá. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa se acuclilló frente a él y le acarició la herida que no era más que una línea sonrosada en su mejilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Y la segunda oleada, bebé?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no se quedó para escuchar su respuesta puso el agua y preparo el té como sabía que le gustaba a Draco con una cucharilla de azúcar y unas gotas de limón. No le puso valeriana, no lo creía necesario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¡Harry!" Se escuchó en la sala y antes siquiera de pensarlo estaba allí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco parecía de nuevo terriblemente mal. Agitado y llorando sobre el sofá, tenía la piel roja y las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas. Narcissa estaba en piso sosteniéndose la mejilla donde tenía un golpe muy rojo. Draco estaba gritando de nuevo con las manos jalándose el cabello, Harry vio con horror como este se arrancaba mechones de su precioso cabello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¡No déjenlo! ¡DÉJENLO! ¡No lo toque! HARRY" Harry casi sin pensarlo se subió sobre Draco a horcajadas para sostenerlo y mantener sus manos quietas. Ese ataque era definitivamente peor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Solecito?" Harry le dijo y mantuvo su agarre mientras Draco gritaba de nuevo y se revolvía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Ha-harry? ¿Eres tú? Hay serpientes, hablas parsel. Diles que se vayan que se vayan adiós adiós adiós adiós" este ya hablaba en un tono normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Está bien, les diré que se vayan, pero si cuentas conmigo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Contar? ¿Podemos contar rosas? Me gustan las rosas" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry contó hasta que Draco paró de desvariar y de luchar contra él. Fue casi una eternidad hasta que el rubio se relajó debajo de él y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Por qué estás sobre mí?" Le susurro con la voz rota y antes siquiera de pensarlo lo acunó y le dijo palabras dulces mientras este lloraba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa los observaba a ambos. Estaba sorprendida, había visto a Draco delirar tantas veces, lo había visto tanto así que para ella fue una sorpresa que se calmara tan rápido y con unas simples palabras y motes cariñosos. Ella sabía que se podía deber al vínculo que tenía con Harry. Y estaba aún más desconcertada con las acciones de Harry, parecía saber qué hacer y cómo actuar, justo que decir y donde poner las manos de Draco para que no se lastimara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitivamente Harry era bueno actuando bajo presión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se bajó del regazo del Slytherin y ayudó a Narcissa a levantarse. Parecía abrumado de repente y murmurando algo sobre ir a hacer un té desapareció en la cocina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?" Una voz triste la sacó de sus pensamientos y le sonrió a Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Claro que sí, bebé. No me paso nada. ¿Te quedaras aquí mañana?" Draco parecía incómodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Harry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa le sonrió y le apartó el cabello húmedo de la frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No pensé nunca verlo en acción ¿sabes? Aun parece ese héroe salvador. Sabía exactamente qué hacer, el niño es inteligente. No le pasó nada" aseguró de nuevo la mujer y se sentó al lado de Draco para acunarlo contra ella acariciándole el cabello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry volvió con tres tés y una bolsa de hielo envuelta que le ofreció a Narcissa con una sonrisa tímida. Y Narcissa notó que en cuanto volvió a la habitación una tensión desapareció de su hijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomaron té en silencio y Draco se quedó dormido en sus brazos, el otro chico lucía igual de cansado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me iré. ¿Crees que puedes llamar al hospital y decir que Draco no va mañana?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me encargaré de todo, no te preocupes" Narcissa sabía que su hijo no podía estar en mejores manos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry llamó al hospital y dijo que Draco estaba enfermo, que había vomitado y no podría ir mañana. Luego lavó la vajilla y organizó el desorden de la sala. Miró al rubio, se sentía culpable por haberle puesto valeriana en el té, pero por lo menos iba a poder dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo levantó, cargándolo con toda la delicadeza que podía, pero aun así Draco lo miró con ojos adormilados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿A dónde me llevas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A tu habitación"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo dejó sobre la cama y acomodó la cama en el otro lado para acostarlo allí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry" lo llamó con la voz ronca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"¿Umh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No me dejes" susurro "Ellos van a venir por mí en sueños" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Harry se le hundió el pecho. Sabía a qué se refería, o más o menos podía imaginarlo, pesadillas. Su temor de cada noche era el mismo de Draco, pesadillas de Voldemort, de la guerra en Hogwarts y los años que se mantuvo escondido, sobre su madre, sobre sus amigos siendo capturados, la tortura de Hermione… Pero Harry sabía que era diferente, él nunca </span>
  <em>
    <span>estuvo </span>
  </em>
  <span>viviendo con Voldemort en su casa y no fue torturado con crucios cada vez que se podía y por supuesto, él no había estado en un psiquiátrico. Así que podía suponer que en realidad de Draco era un poco más dura y más cruda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué quieres que haga, sol?” se encontró diciendo con suavidad, sentado en el borde de la cama con Draco, mirando como este parecía luchar contra la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duerme conmigo” le dijo en un susurro íntimo que hizo que Harry se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies. Y luego vio como el rubio se movía, aún vestido con su camisa y sus jeans, para dejarle espacio en la cama enorme de Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sabía que protestar sería estúpido, así que se quitó sus converse y se acostó mirando a Draco que pareció aliviado en cuanto los hombros del moreno tocaron la cama, la mano del Slytherin se balanceo y le quitó las gafas y las puso en la mesita de noche pasando por encima de Harry. Un sentimiento electrificante se arrastró por toda su columna, como si pequeñas agujas lo pincharan con suavidad, vio las pecas en la nariz de Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nox”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos se quedaron dormidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco despertó en una calidez brumosa, tenía tanto calor como no lo recordaba nunca, ya que él siempre había sido un poco susceptible al frío. Conforme fue despertando cada vez más, se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba pasando. Harry y él estaban haciendo cucharita y el definitivamente, era la cuchara pequeña. Los hombros vestidos de Harry se recostaban sobre los propios y las piernas estaban entrelazadas bajo las sábanas. Podía sentir perfectamente la respiración suave sobre su cuello, las manos suaves y los dedos callosos estaban acariciándole la franja de piel que sobresalía de su camisa arrugada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco tuvo ganas de gritar de pánico. Pero al mismo tiempo no recordaban haber dormido tan bien su vida, era como si el cuerpo del moreno, además de protegerlo del frío inclemente de Londres también los protegiera de las largas pesadillas que solía tener todos los días. Pero sinceramente el pánico era mayor al deseo de permanecer así por toda la eternidad así que se revolvió hasta que sintió como Harry levantaba la cabeza del hueco de su cuello, se alejaba despreocupadamente y bostezaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo miró con sus impactantes ojos verdes rodeados de pestañas tan negras como la noche, estaba estirado en la cama y su camisa azul oscuro se le subía por el vientre mostrando su piel morena y un leve camino de vello. Draco quiso huir más urgentemente, pero Potter le sonrió perezosamente, y se quedó clavado en su sitio, atontado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buenos días” dijo “¿Dormiste bien, Draco?”  Solo atino a asentir con la boca seca y muchas ganas de gritar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo… eh ¿Qué?” Balbuceó Draco atontado por el sueño y casi deseando no haber dicho nada por la mirada divertida que le dio Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gracias a Merlín este se levantó de la cama y cogió sus anteojos (por más que Draco lo intentara, Harry solo usaba los lentes de contacto fuera de casa), bostezo y se puso sus zapatos. Toda la ropa que tenía estaba arrugada y la camisa mostraba un poco de piel, misteriosamente los dedos de Draco picaban por tocar esa pequeña fracción de piel suave. Su pecho se estaba sintiendo extraño, como nunca le había pasado con nadie más. Bueno, tendría que hablar con su terapeuta sobre ello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, contra todo pronóstico se quedó sentado en la orilla de su cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayer… Draco” empezó con voz temblorosa “Yo no sabía que alguien podría pasarla peor que yo” dijo con suavidad y se abrazó a sí mismo provocando que se le subiera todavía más la camisa y definitivamente Draco no estaba mirando eso “Pero me dolió tanto verte así y saber que no puedo hacer nada más por ti y que vives a partir de unos medicamentos horribles”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y entonces se echó a llorar bajo la mirada atónita de Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco supo porque le pasaba eso, su mamá y Jess también lloraban mucho después de que Draco saliera del hospital psiquiátrico por la frustración de no poder ayudarlo y entendía perfectamente porque Harry lloraba de esa forma, con la desesperación de no poder hacer nada ya que este estaba acostumbrado a ser el maldito salvador de todo el mundo y ver que había algo que no podía simplemente desaparecer lo frustraba infinitamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, no llores por favor, no es tu culpa” dijo con suavidad alargando la mano para ponerla sobre el hombro del hombre desconsolado que había en su cama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry suspiró y hundió más los hombros, Draco podía ver como los músculos de la mandíbula se le apretaban y aflojaba antes de respirar hondo y limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, los músculos de su espalda se tensan y destensan aun con la mano de Draco sobre ellos y de repente tuvo que apartar la mano como si Harry quemara. Este no se dio cuenta de ello ya que seguía viéndose bastante miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco… quisiera preguntarte tantas cosas sobre ti, sobre porque estas así, porque vives en el mundo muggle y porque ya no eres…” se atraganto a mitad de la frase con un sollozo y Draco podía sentir sus propias lágrimas subiéndole por la garganta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Cómo antes? ¿Un malcriado niñito de mami?” le dijo Draco en un susurro sentándose en la cama más cerca de Harry con la barbilla presionada en las rodillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si, como al niño que eras antes” le dijo Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ninguno de los dos tuvo una vida fácil desde… nunca”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo sé, fuimos unos niños tristes y unos adolescentes en una guerra… Solo que yo esperaba ver un poco de ese niño que se metía conmigo” Le confesó y se sentó a su lado tocando sus hombros con el propio y las piernas ya con zapatos en la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lo miro de lado aún sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos teniéndolo tan cerca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puedo meterme contigo si es lo que deseas, ya sabes, puedo darte un puñetazo de vez en cuando por los viejos tiempo” Harry soltó una risita triste y negó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solo dime porqué, sé que fue una guerra, pero nunca he entendido </span>
  <em>
    <span>porqué”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco suspiró, y decidió que podía darle eso, no nada más. El resto podía quedarse con él sin ningún Potter pidiéndole por ello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuando era muy pequeño yo era muy solo, como debes suponer, pero yo realmente no lo notaba tan difícil hasta que me fije en cómo era tu amistad con el trio de oro” Draco respiró hondo para evitar que se le quebrara la voz “Mi padre siempre me enseñó a exteriorizar mis frustraciones de una forma horrible ya que cuando él estaba enojado solía meterse con mamá y conmigo. Para mí, que nunca había visto nada más, así era como todo </span>
  <em>
    <span>funcionaba </span>
  </em>
  <span>¿entiendes? Cuando algo no iba bien, siempre podía ir a meterme con vosotros, erais fáciles de enojar, sobre todo tú.” Lo miró por primera vez en la mañana y lo descubrió mirándolo fijamente, volvió a mirar la cama “Cuando todo empezó a ponerse realmente difícil, ya sabes: mi padre había dejado de ser esa figura admirable la primera vez que lo vi arrodillándose y besarle los pies al Lord llorando de amor” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La amargura en su voz era profunda, nunca había hablado de ese punto de quiebre donde dejó de ver a su padre como alguien quien ser en un futuro para verlo como alguien que le estaba arruinando la vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Así que yo realmente lo había perdido todo, mi madre no me hablaba por órdenes superiores, mi propio padre me torturaba y la única salida que había era tomar la marca. Fue lo que hice, obviamente. Yo era estúpido, pero sabía que esa era la única forma para que no me </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruciaran </span>
  </em>
  <span>hasta que perdiera la cabeza”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oyó a Harry suspirar entrecortadamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomar la marca y ayudarlos a matarme e intentar matar a Dumbledore” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco asintió, agradecido de no haberse puesto a llorar todavía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si. Snape era el único que lo entendía realmente, era mi única forma de sobrevivir y aunque mi madre grito y pataleo para que yo no tomara la marca porque ella no entendía y sé que aún no lo hace. Mi padre estaba orgulloso, ya que no tendría que torturarme nunca más pero el siguiente en torturarme fue el Señor Tenebroso” Sintió como Harry se estremecía ante eso “Si crees que enfrentarte a él era horrible, yo no podía enfrentarlo simplemente me dejaba torturar sin resistirme y creo que eso era lo que más odiaba de mí, porque me decía que yo era débil” se rió, una risa hueca “Así que eso fui, me convertí en el débil que él quería que fuera para manipularme a su antojo, yo mantenía mis opiniones y pensamientos protegidos bajo oclumancia y rogaba para que ganarais la guerra”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry parecía enfermo, con pánico y ganas de vomitar, pero Draco continuó manteniendo su voz distante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuando me obligaban a torturar muggles solía meterme en sus cabezas y ponerles ideas bonitas y me les robaba los recuerdos antes de que fueran asesinados. Realmente no tengo idea de cómo lo hacía sin varita, pero mi magia siempre ha sido… poderosa. No tanto como la tuya, obviamente Potter. Luego las guardaba y solía meterme en ellos cuando estaba destruido y apenas si podía hilar pensamientos, al borde ya de la locura. Así fue como sobreviví. El mundo muggle me trajo esperanza y me mantuvo en mis cabales el tiempo necesario. Además de eso, Jess es muggle, ya sabes. Ya en la guerra fue otra historia, tenía que pretender ante todos que estaba </span>
  <em>
    <span>bien </span>
  </em>
  <span>y que estaba tras de ti” Draco puso sus ojos en blanco “Yo sé que te hubiera ayudado en ese momento sino fuera porque estaban los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry suspiró y le pasó un brazo por los hombros apretando suavemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por eso viniste aquí” le dijo y Draco simplemente asintió un poco y se permitió por un momento, una sola vez acurrucarse dentro del abrazo que le estaba dando Harry, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y rodeándolo por la cintura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, tengo otra pregunta. ¿Dónde está la marca tenebrosa?” le preguntó Harry en un susurro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“La escondo con magia” dijo Draco con voz ausente, al borde del abismo, pero obligándose a mantenerse en el borde, sin caer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentía pequeño y protegido en los brazos del Elegido, aun así, tuvo que recoger su apellido Malfoy del piso y darle un puñetazo en la tripa para que este se cayera de la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso?” le dijo Harry masajeándose la cabeza donde se había pegado con la mesita de noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tengo hambre, Harry. Pídeme un chessecake de moras por favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las cosas volvieron a una relativa normalidad, Narcissa y Jess (el cual, era simplemente una persona fantástica y que se parecía tanto a Luna Lovegood que le dolía el pecho) iban dos veces por semana al curso de repostería con Harry, que ya tenía todo un horario para no morir de aburrimiento: se había inscrito en un curso de economía online que le había recomendado Draco, iba al gimnasio todos los días, estaba aprendiendo a dibujar con ayuda de Draco y a base de algunos cursos y videos que encontraba por allí, organizaba la casa, hacía postres y leía demasiado. La normalidad en la que vivía era tan extraña que constantemente pensaba que Voldemort saltaría de alguna pared o algo así.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La convivencia con Draco cada vez era más cercana, habían vuelto a dormir juntos un par de veces y Harry podría admitirse así mismo que esperaba a que Draco se durmiera para poder abrazarlo por la espalda y dormir más tranquilo. Ciertamente sólo salía al gimnasio y cuando estaba con Draco o Narcissa, su ansiedad ante las multitudes aún era bastante alta, pero podía mantenerse bajo control a base de las citas con su terapeuta cada semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En ese momento estaba solo en apartamento, el día de ayer Narcissa le había enseñado una base de torta de Vainilla y estaba intentado hacerla con mermelada de mora añadida a la mezcla, la cocina era un total desastre, Harry nunca había sido precisamente organizado al cocinar, estaba tarareando una canción de que sonaba por los altavoces del equipo de Draco. Llevaba ya casi tres meses viviendo allí, ya se sentía como si todo allí fuese suyo también y eso lo asustaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguien tocó la puerta y Harry soltó sus cosas, con las mariposas flotando suavemente en su estómago por ver a Draco. Esa era otra cosa que reconocía puede que le </span>
  <em>
    <span>agradara </span>
  </em>
  <span>demás Draco, pero no pensaba decirlo nunca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni siquiera miró por la mirilla y abrió la puerta, su gran sonrisa decayó al ver a Hermione Granger y a Neville Longbottom en su puerta. La actitud defensiva cayó encima de Harry automáticamente sobre él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruzó los brazos sobre el delantal lleno de harina y les frunció el ceño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraron?” Hermione lo miraba mitad boquiabierta mitad enojada, ese no era el Harry que recordaba, este lucía… muchísimo mejor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise me contó que estabas aquí” dijo Neville débilmente, medio asustado de que Harry se enojara con él o con Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Podemos pasar?” pregunto la chica y Harry le levantó los hombros. Ellos entraron y Harry en serio necesitaba a Draco en este momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y le escribió un mensaje rápido que sabía que Draco entendería.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>S.O.S </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Te necesito ahora</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry guardó el teléfono antes de que Hermione o Neville preguntara a quien le escribía. Los dejo sentarse en el sofá y él se sentó en la mecedora, subiendo las rodillas en ella y mirándolos fijamente esperando que empezaran a hablar rápido porque el nudo en su pecho cada vez era más grande.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, te hemos estado buscando por meses. Incluso pusimos a los aurores a buscarte, creímos que algo malo te había pasado. ¡Estaba malditamente preocupada!” terminó en un leve grito que hizo que Harry se encogiera ligeramente en su silla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione… yo… solo quería salir de ahí” le dijo en un susurro mirándose las manos, necesitando a Draco urgentemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿¡Por qué!?” gritó de nuevo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas “¿Qué hicimos mal, Harry? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿No entiendes lo mal que la pasamos? ¡Ginny ha llorado desde que te fuiste!” Harry hizo una mueca sintiendo las lágrimas detrás de los ojos y las manos temblando ligeramente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces fue cuando pasó. Se escuchó un estruendo en la puerta y apareció Draco Malfoy, asustado, agitado y con la varita en la mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Harry?” Dijo alarmado y Harry casi llora de alivio. “¡Harry!” corrió hacia él y ni siquiera se inmuto ante las miradas alarmadas de Hermione y Neville. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco se arrodillo frente a él y Harry se relajó automáticamente cuando este lo examinó con ojos críticos buscando alguna señal de alarma que le hiciera saber que estaba mal. Le pasó una mano en la cara y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar antes de volverse hacia Hermione y Neville y tomar esa actitud que no había visto desde la escuela. Frío y calculador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuera de mi casa” les ordenó con voz dura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione lo miró anonadada y con una expresión de horror en el rostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué? ¡Harry es mi amigo y tengo derecho a hablar con él!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, deja de gritar por favor” le susurró Neville, tocándole el hombro. Draco lo miró evaluándolo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No tienes ningún derecho, sangre sucia” le dijo con voz amarga y Harry se hubiera sentido mal sino fuera porque Draco lo estaba defendiendo a él “Has venido a MI CASA a gritarle a Harry solo porque ha desaparecido ¡Cuando gritándole solo demuestras las razones exactas de por qué se fue sin avisar!” le dijo con la varita apretada en un costado, aun llevaba su bata de médico y su cabello platinado era un desastre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione se echó a llorar. Harry estaba tan sorprendido como se veía Draco, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Neville habló con suavidad, tan Hufflepuff como siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo lamento, Malfoy. Hemos estado algo alterados por la súbita desaparición de Harry, comprende que es difícil para nosotros” dijo con suavidad, conciliador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco levantó los hombros, y casi ablando la expresión, casi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya entiendo porque le caes bien a Blaise, Longbottom” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione seguía llorando, con la cabeza entre las manos. Sus hombros temblaban con suavidad y Draco se volvió a mirar a Harry. Le sonrió suavemente y los hombros de este se relajaron visiblemente, dejando caer las defensas solo para Harry. Ese solo gesto hizo que el estómago del moreno hiciera unas volteretas extrañas que eran muy similares a cuando Buckbeak le dio un paseo sobre el Lago Negro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Quieres hablar con ellos?” le preguntó suavemente. Harry dudó un momento y los miro, Neville lucía tranquilo y Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano intentando calmarse. Harry asintió suavemente y antes de que pudiera volver a pestañear, Draco le dio un beso en la frente que lo hizo sonrojarse. “Estaré en la cocina, si necesitas algo. Solo grita” se volvió hacia los otros magos en su sofá y su mandíbula se endureció “Si vuelvo a escuchar algún grito los sacare de mi casa a patadas y me importa una mierda lo que tengan que decir sobre eso”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con esas últimas palabras se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la cocina. Harry se volvió a mirar a Neville este tenía una leve sonrisa y le levantaba las cejas con un gesto ligeramente burlón. Pero esta vez Hermione fue la que hablo, más clamada y con un gesto casi triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, entiendo que a veces te abrumamos, pero eso no es razón suficiente para desaparecer ¿o sí?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sintió la culpa esparcirse por su espina dorsal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No lo entiendes, Mione. Hay cosas que nunca os dije y cosas que nunca vais a entender… yo solo, no soportaba estar más fingiendo algo que no soy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville ladeo la cabeza y pareció entenderlo, pero Hermione se veía ligeramente indignada y tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones para calmarse antes de seguir hablando con un tono de voz normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, explícame por favor. No sé qué es lo que te pasa” dijo con un ligero sollozo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry iba a abrir la boca para inventar alguna excusa tonta o algo así, pero Neville debió ver su intención de mentir porque lo interrumpió con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No creo que eso sea importante Hermione, yo veo a Harry mejor, lo que sí me inquieta es: ¿Por qué estás viviendo con Draco Malfoy, Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como si lo hubieran invocado Draco apareció ya sin la bata de hospital y con una taza de té humeante en las manos pálidas. Les levantó una ceja y se recostó en la barra de la cocina mirándolos mientras tomaba té. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué?” pregunto cuando noto la mirada penetrante de los tres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bueno…” Empezó Harry “Draco me ayudó en una situación hace algunos meses y me dejó quedarme aquí mientras me recupero” dijo, intentando decir algo que no lo hiciera ver como si se hubiera ido y abandonado sin ningún remordimiento, cosa que </span>
  <em>
    <span>sí </span>
  </em>
  <span>había hecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Estás enfermo?” preguntó Hermione. Y Draco miró a Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, tienes que decirles, bebé. Sabes qué es lo mejor” le dijo Draco dándole un sorbo al té en sus manos. Y si, puede que Harry se haya sonrojado suavemente ante el mote de Draco y también puede que Neville entendiera lo que pasaba allí sin que Harry lo explicara con palabras en lo absoluto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry suspiro temblorosamente sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer por sí mismo y por sus amigos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Durante la guerra, yo… empecé a tener algunos trastornos” bajo la mirada “Remus y Sirius lo sabían, tal vez por eso creo Remus siempre estaba dándome chocolate. Cuando la guerra terminó recordé que Remus me había recomendado ir al mundo muggle donde me podría ayudar una terapeuta que tenía conocimiento del mundo mágico. Así que fui y me diagnosticaron con Trastorno de estrés postraumático por guerra y ansiedad crónica” dijo con suavidad, estremeciéndose ya que nunca le había contado eso realmente a nadie, ni siquiera a Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione palideció y parecía apunto de vomitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Llevas tanto tiempo sin decirnos? ¡Harry, pudimos haberte ayudado!” dijo la muchacha, gritando sin querer y por ende Harry se encogió visiblemente en .la mecedora</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No. Le. Grites.” Dijo despacio, amenazante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry ¿Hay alguna razón del por qué no dijiste nada?” preguntó suavemente Neville antes de que Hermione y Draco empezaran a pelear. Draco gruño por lo bajo y fulmino a Hermione con la mirada, esa clase de mirada que haría encogerse hasta el mismísimo Voldemort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si, tenía miedo de lo que pudierais pensar, yo siempre he sido el fuerte… no quería que me vierais de una forma diferente a la que siempre he sido y además… siempre me presionaron para que avanzara, me forzaste a vivir solo, me estaban obligando a meterme a la escuela de aurores ¡Me comprometieron con Ginevra!” grito lo último, enojado y temblando, reconociendo que esa </span>
  <em>
    <span>era </span>
  </em>
  <span>la verdadera razón del porque se había ido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vio como Draco abría mucho los ojos y ponía ese rostro comprensivo que siempre ponía para Harry. Hermione abrió la boca, seguramente para negar algo y Neville tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pero Harry… ¡Han pasado cinco años! ¡Tienes que seguir adelante!” gritó Hermione, y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso tanto para Draco como para Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tembló ante los gritos de Hermione y como </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabía </span>
  </em>
  <span>que tenía razón, pero aun así no es que no quisiera es que no </span>
  <em>
    <span>podía. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Así que su ataque de pánico que había estado reteniendo salió con un sollozo y su respiración acelerada. Draco caminó a zancadas hacia él y le acunó el rostro, aun así, Hermione siguió gritando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Además, hago esas cosas por ti!” Harry gimoteo sin poder respirar y sintiendo sus manos hormiguear, su ataque subiendo en intensidad “¡No puedo creer que seas tan desagradecido, huyendo así!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville lucia horrorizado y esta vez fue él quien le gritó a Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Hermione, para!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione reaccionó, dándose cuenta que era lo que estaba provocando, pero Draco ya había llegado al punto de no retorno. Estaba tan enojado como jamás se había sentido, ni siquiera con Lord Voldemort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Largo de aquí, maldita sea! ¡No quiero verte nunca más cerca de él! NUNCA MÁS ¿ME ENTIENDES?” le grito mientras sacaba su varita, le dio un leve vistazo antes de volver a concentrarse en Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione estaba congelada en su lugar, si poder creer todo lo que estaba pasando y mirando como Draco balanceaba a Harry y le susurraba palabras bonitas al oído mientras esté respiraba agitado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corazón, todo está bien. Estoy contigo cariño. Mírame, bebé, estoy aquí” Hermione en realidad no podía creer que esas palabras nacieran de la misma persona que le había gritado que se fuera a la mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville la halo y la obligo a salir de allí, ella, aún atontada por todo lo que estaba pasando, se dejó ir con él sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría de haberse congelado. Pero ¿Cómo podría evitarlo? Era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amigo de esa manera, ella en realidad nunca le habría creído la historia del terapeuta sin haber visto eso. Harry había sido la persona más fuerte que tuvo en su niñez y mientras Ron y ella se habían roto en pedazos en la búsqueda de Horrocrux, Harry se había mantenido tan entero que parecía ridículo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era cierto que durante el año en que volvieron a Hogwarts, Harry parecía mal, pero todos ellos estaban mal, realmente no tenía mucha conciencia de cuan mal estaba ya que nunca les dijo nada y seguía siendo novio de Ginny. Por Merlín, Harry había estado mejor que cualquiera en ese momento, o eso parecía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sintió repentinamente culpable, mientras salía del apartamento escuchando los sollozos del que había sido su mejor amigo o eso era lo que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ella </span>
  </em>
  <span>creía. Era cierto que había presionado a Harry en varias ocasiones, pero porque este no parecía con la intención de hacer nada. Esos 3 años y medio después de Hogwarts se la había pasado viajando por Inglaterra y Escocia, siempre solo, ya que todos ellos tenían trabajos y siempre estaban ocupados; Ginny era parte de las Arpías, Ron era auror, Neville trabajaba en herbología, Luna era pocionista y ella era la directora de finanzas en el ministerio. Ninguno tenía tiempo para preocuparse por Harry realmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione no se dio cuenta que Harry había desaparecido hasta una semana después cuando Ginny había regresado de América y no encontró a Harry en ninguna parte. Además, que no recordaba nada del día que salieron juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville fue el único que se mantuvo calmado, los Weasley habían llamado automáticamente a los aurores, Luna intentó una poción de rastreo (por cierto, esa casa debía tener demasiadas protecciones contra rastreo porque había sido imposible encontrarla) y Ron hizo expediciones estúpidas en Escocia buscándolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ayer, Neville había llegado a su despacho, agitado y pálido y le confesó que sabía dónde estaba Harry pero que no podrían decirle a nadie más hasta que fueran allí a ver qué demonios estaba pasando. Lo que Hermione no sabía era que ese departamento era de Draco Malfoy, Neville parecía saberlo, pero no le dijo nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora sabía porque, Neville realmente la estaba mirando extrañado cuando salieron del edificio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué demonios fue eso, Hermione? No es por nada, pero actuaste como una imbécil allá arriba ¿Qué te sucede?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione titubeo y se echó a llorar bajo la aterrada mirada de Neville.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estoy embarazada y pensé que Harry sería el primero en saberlo. No debiste traerme aquí, soy un desastre emocional”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco le estaba acariciando el cabello a Harry, había dejado de llorar hacía unas horas, pero temblaba en sueños con algunas secuelas de su ataque de ansiedad. Además, teniendo en cuenta que había llorado un poco más después de eso parecía correcto dejarlo dormir sobre él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él, su versión malditamente Slytherin y cegada, nunca pensó que podría ser así de fácil con alguien. Las personas lo ponían incómodo, el contacto lo ponía incómodo (esto tenía que ver mucho por los abusos que sufrió durante la guerra), hablar con alguien le ponía incómodo e incluso </span>
  <em>
    <span>querer </span>
  </em>
  <span>a alguien lo ponía incómodo. Tenía mucho que ver con sus traumas obviamente, su padre lo había intentado matar por Merlín, pero aun así se sentía incómodo a veces con su madre en los malos días y no tendría fuerza para disimularlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Harry… era Harry, se había desnudado ante él desde la primera vez sin temor y eso lo hacía tan jodidamente admirable y Draco quería protegerlo de todo. Quería proteger su blando, dulce y quebrantado corazoncito costase lo que le costase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y eso a veces lo hacía pensar que podría llegar a amar a alguien o más bien llegar a amar a Harry sin todo el miedo que siempre ha tenido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aun así, sabía que eso terminaría con su corazón roto y los trozos regados por el suelo. Harry iba a ponerse mejor e iba a </span>
  <em>
    <span>irse </span>
  </em>
  <span>y (maldita sea) </span>
  <em>
    <span>casarse </span>
  </em>
  <span>con alguna bonita mujer, probablemente la comadreja. Aún estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a él todo el tiempo que este le dejará.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se removió sacándolo de sus pensamientos cuando bajó la mirada lo vio, sus impactantes ojos verdes apenas abiertos por la hinchazón de llorar, pero aun así eso no eran menos hermosos, rebosando un color verde que enviaba escalofríos en la espina dorsal de Draco. No pareció hacer ningún movimiento por quitarse de donde estaba acurrucado, en cambio se acurruco más contra él y suspiró entrecortadamente antes de hablar contra su costado, ahogado contra la camisa de Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me siento tan mal por no decirte nada antes. Lo de Ginny, quiero decir” La mano de Draco se detuvo en su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que Harry estaba preocupado por lo que él pensara sobre ello, su corazón se derritió un poco más ante eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No te preocupes, Harry. No hay nada de malo, yo también tengo secretos” dijo con suavidad, sintiendo como Harry se enterraba cada vez más en su costado. Draco tembló cuando la respiración de este le atravesó la camisa como si esta no existiera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No me gusta eso”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿El qué?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tener secretos”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El corazón de Draco hizo un extraño giro, por lo menos Harry no le estaba mirando en ningún momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Entonces no lo hagamos” susurro, fingiendo que no tenía un nudo gigante en la boca del estómago. Harry levantó la cabeza de donde estaba enterrada y le sonrió con suavidad, para bien o para mal se alejó de su costado casi totalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bien. Entonces déjame contarte que fue lo que pasó ese día” le dijo Harry, con más fuerza en la voz, como si hablar de ello lo ayudará “Ese día que me encontraste Hermione me había dicho que Ginny y ella se pusieron de acuerdo en que la boda seria en seis meses. Sobra decir que me quedé asombrado, quiero decir, si, ella y yo estábamos juntos, pero yo llevaba más de dos años sin besarla y definitivamente no había estado con ella de ninguna forma</span>
  <em>
    <span> real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. O eso creía yo, nunca me di cuenta realmente que ella creía que estábamos juntos. Yo siempre estaba viajando cuando ella estaba en Londres y ella viajaba siempre que yo estaba en Londres.” Harry se detuvo un momento para volver a acostarse en la cama, aún sin tocar a Draco</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Y así pasamos dos años, muy pocas veces salíamos yo inocentemente creía que lo hacíamos como amigos. Cuando Hermione me entregó un anillo de compromiso, yo no podía creerlo. En serio, yo estaba estupefacto, le dije a Hermione que no lo haría, que yo no quería a Ginny más que como una hermana. Y ella me dijo que ambas ya lo habían planeado todo y que entonces yo le tenía que decir todos los Weasley y a Ginny que la boda estaba cancelada”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lo interrumpió, de repente se dio cuenta de porque Harry había aceptado quedarse con él tan fácilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Quieres decir que Hermione les dijo a todos que te ibas a casar con Ginevra sin preguntarte antes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry asintió, suspirando y pareciendo infinitamente triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sé que lo hizo con buenas intenciones, pareció verdaderamente sorprendida de que yo me negara a casarme con ella. Hermione pensó que solo me estaba dando un empujoncito para casarme con el amor de mi vida y yo tengo en parte culpa por eso porque esa era la imagen que siempre quise dar para ellos. ¿Sabes?” Draco asintió, a sabiendo maso menos a lo que refería.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Por qué querías dar esa imagen, Harry?” le preguntó con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry suspiró y volvió a mirarlo, parecía asustado de lo que iba a decir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco yo… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaban los chicos?” Le preguntó y Draco se tensó automáticamente su mente gritando en pánico. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Cómo era que Harry lo sabía? ¿Se había dado cuenta él solo? ¿Era obvio? ¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Sabía que Draco se moría por él?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuvo que reunir todo de él para no dejar arrastrarse por el pánico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No lo sé Harry, tenía unos 15 cuando me di cuenta que siempre miraba a los chicos y nunca a las chicas. Pansy tuvo que explicarme qué era lo que me pasaba” le dijo sin mencionar que Harry había sido el primer chico que le había gustado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Te gustaba alguien de nuestra generación?” pregunto verdaderamente curioso, acomodándose para poner ambas manos debajo de su cabeza y encogerse en posición fetal en la cama, todavía sin tocar a Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si, varios. Por ejemplo, Blaise me gusto un tiempo, tuve un enamoramiento con Krum y con el prefecto de Ravenclaw que había en quinto año, realmente no recuerdo su nombre” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, y estuve enamorado de ti desde que tenía once años, pero no lo acepte hasta los quince, pero no es algo que te voy a decir jamás porque eres tan hetero que me dan ganas de vomitar. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dijo en su cabeza, gracias a Salazar Harry era muy malo en legeremancia. “¿A qué viene eso, Harry?” le dijo con suavidad, intentando lidiar con sus pensamientos por lo bajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porque yo…” Harry lo miró de nuevo, dubitativo. Draco se estaba desesperando de la curiosidad “Bueno, creo que me gustan los chicos” dijo con una voz tan suave que si no hubieran estado tan cerca en la cama jamás hubiera escuchado “Realmente me di cuenta que me gustaba Cedric en el quinto año, pero nunca quise hablar de eso ¿sabes? Ron a veces es… demasiado Ron y tenía miedo de escandalizar a Hermione, sus padres son muggles y ella creció con diferentes valores al igual que yo”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sintió como la cama se movía bajo el, mareado por aquella confesión lo miro fijamente hasta que Harry lo miró con rostro asustado. Antes decir nada se le quedó mirando fijamente, y el corazón se le apretó en pecho con tristeza. Harry lucía asustado y estaba esperando su respuesta con sus ojos muy abiertos. De nuevo, se tragó su pánico para no meter la pata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry ¿alguien más sabe?” susurró, sintiéndose estúpido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No, yo estaba- estoy muy asustado. También me han gustado algunas chicas, pero es… ya sabes” Y para el horror de Draco, Harry se echó a llorar “Cuando Hermione me dijo que me había comprometido yo me había comenzado a aceptar a mí mismo Y fu-fue horrible. Y todo empezó a hacer más ruido y estoy tan asustado”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin poder resistirse más, acuno al chico roto contra su pecho mientras este lloraba, volvió a acariciarle el cabello mientras el dolor en su propio corazón crecía cada vez más con cada sollozo del Gryffindor. Entendía porque se sentía así, Harry había sido criado con homofobia toda la vida y eso se reflejaba en su odio así mismo. Harry lloró y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para enterrar la cara más en la camisa de Draco, dolía verlo así, lo estaba matando, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer aparte de acariciarle la espalda y el cabello con manos gentiles y dulzura que pensó que nunca tendría dentro de sí mismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, bebé, no llores más por favor, todo va a estar bien” Con toques gentiles le cogió la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo “Soy gay, no tengo razones para juzgarte” le susurró con suavidad mirándolo a los ojos deseando decir otra cosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me gustas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry parpadeó y esta vez puso su cabeza en su hombro con el cabello castaño haciéndole cosquillas a Draco en el cuello. Las siguientes palabras que salieron de los labios del ojiverde casi lo hacen llorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Draco. Nunca entendí porque sobreviví a la guerra si era para vivir de forma desesperanzada y triste, pero tú… me muestras cómo vivir” Definitivamente los ojos de Draco estaban lagrimeando, afortunadamente Harry no lo miro y solo apretó más la mejilla ahí donde estaba “Te quiero” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y Draco si estaba llorando. Acuno con más fuerza a Harry y le beso la coronilla mientras el comenzaba a llorar también y sabía que el otro chico lo notaba, estaba apoyado contra su pecho y podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Draco, no había manera en que pudiera esconder lo mucho que esas dos simples palabras le habían afectado. Ahora parecía que era Harry quien sostenía a Draco, así fue más evidente para el rubio: estaba enredado con Harry Potter en su cama, en su departamento mientras lloraba porque este le había dicho que le quería. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No podía ser más patético.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Harry no dijo nada más, su calor estaba ahí como siempre y calmó a Draco bastante tiempo después para poder reunir las fuerzas y decir a medio voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo también te quiero, Harry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville volvió a visitarlo una semana después del incidente. Harry había estado durmiendo en la cama de Draco después de que este se fuera a trabajar ya que hoy era su día oficial de no hacer nada y se quedaba en cama todo el día hasta que llegaba Draco a sacarlo de ahí y comer juntos en la sala viendo televisión. Así que abrió la puerta en la ropa que habitualmente usaba de pijama, una camisa vieja de Draco que estaba deshilachada y que no tenía más propósito que ser usada de trapo de cocina porque Draco jamás se pondría cualquier cosa que se viera así y unos pantalones cortos de pijama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville se le quedó mirando atontado durante treinta segundos antes de sonreírle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, en serio disculpa lo que pasó la otra tarde. No pensé que Hermione fuera a ser así contigo, es extraño en ella” Harry lo miró con ojo crítico y cruzándose de brazos “Solo vine a ver como estabas, Harry. Me preocupo por ti y no quiero dejarte solo en… lo que sea que esté pasando”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se sentía conmovido por ello, Neville la persona que menos creía que fuera a apoyarlo estaba ahí con su ropa de muggle y su maleta de química.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Está bien, pasa” dijo y le abrió paso para que se sentara en la sala “¿quieres un té?” dijo yendo a la cocina a poner a calentar el té que sabía que Draco siempre le dejaba preparado en la mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así que ambos se sentaron en la sala de Draco Malfoy a beber té de manzanilla mientras ninguno de ellos hablaba, Neville demasiado curioso mirando alrededor de lo que parecía un completo y absolutamente normal apartamento muggle (con un televisor, teléfono, ducha, cocina no mágica y sin chimenea conectada a la red flu), preguntándose cómo era que Draco había terminado viviendo allí y escapando del mundo mágico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, incómodo dejó su té sobre la mesa de café en el medio de ambos sofás donde estaban y miró a Neville fijamente hasta que esté volvió su atención a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Así que… me gustan los hombres” Neville escupió todo su té sobre su camisa de polo negra y se ahogó, sorprendido por las palabras que había soltado el héroe del mundo mágico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo… ¿Qué?” balbuceo Neville.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se revolvió el cabello incómodo ante la mirada que le estaba dando Neville.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si, creo que yo lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo, pero nunca tuve tiempo de pensar en eso en la guerra y después de ella todos tenían demasiadas expectativas en mí y yo no podía simplemente decepcionarlos, así que nunca lo afronté” se encogió de hombros como si eso no hubiera afectado su salud mental por años en conjunto con todos sus traumas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry. No nos hubieras decepcionado, eres muy importante para nosotros” Harry lo miró levantando las cejas con gesto crítico “Bueno… eso no es algo para tomar a la ligera. Pero lo hubiéramos intentado, Harry. Al igual que con todo lo que llevas encima, eres nuestro amigo y nos salvaste la vida más de una vez, por lo menos para mí… eres muy importante”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville le sonrió, y Harry se sentía absolutamente feliz de haberlo dejado pasar, esto resultaba mejor de lo que esperaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo que si no creo que vayan a entender” Siguió hablando Neville tomando pequeños sorbos de té entre frase y frase “Es… ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿A… ¿A qu-que te refieres?” tartamudeo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ustedes están juntos ¿No?” Dijo Neville, tranquilamente, como si no fuese cosas del otro mundo, pero el pánico creció en Harry en oleadas cada vez mayores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡No! Él y yo solo… ¡no!” Dijo, horrorizado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville lo miró con las cejas levantadas y tomando té, pero no dijo nada durante el tiempo que bebía este y Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso acerca de qué era lo que iba a decir a continuación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, lamento escucharlo” dijo Neville apoyando la taza en la mesa “Pero… (y no me mientas Harry James Potter, porque te conozco) te gusta” dijo con voz firme y Harry se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas, las palabras para negarlo listas en su lengua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Merlín, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Draco era como el sueño húmedo de cada chico cinco manzanas a la redonda, con su bata de médico que le quedaba a la perfección, sus camisas de satén metidas dentro del pantalón estilo sastre que lucía jodidamente costoso, los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados. O la faceta que solo tenía para Harry, con sus camisas de bandas de rock muggle con unos jeans que le quedaban malditamente estrechos y su cabello desorganizado, sonrisas dulces, toques cuidadosos, su voz ronca al despertar, casi podía visualizarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco estaba acostado en la cama medio dormido mientras la alarma sonaba una y otra vez. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Amor, ¿Podrías apagar esa mierda?” había dicho con voz ronca y enterrando la cabeza debajo de la almohada con gesto dramático. Esa vez Harry no estaba preparado para como ese apodo sonaba en la voz ronca de recién despertado de Draco Lucius Malfoy, pero fue algo que siguió pasando continuamente y él, no se estaba quejando.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Se dio cuenta que Neville lo estaba mirando fijamente, esperando su respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo… creo que sí. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo para saberlo ¿No?” pregunto, como el verdadero imbécil que era en las relaciones, solo había tenido una y con una chica, esa clase de cosas nunca fueron de su conocimiento en la escuela y tampoco lo eran ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, dulzura, sabes que nunca es sobre tiempo ¿verdad?” le preguntó el otro chico, ablandado por la actitud insegura de Harry “Siempre es sobre química, no importa si es poco tiempo algunos sentimientos nacen de esa forma y pueden ser muy intensos y duraderos” Harry se acurruco en la mecedora, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas para esconderse de todo lo que le estaba diciendo Neville.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Igual… nunca podrá gustarle a Draco. No es algo en lo que tenga que pensar” dijo, con suavidad y para su sorpresa Neville soltó una carcajada “¿Qué?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry, eres tan dulce.” Le dijo con un leve deje de burla “Draco se </span>
  <em>
    <span>muere </span>
  </em>
  <span>por ti, no creas otra cosa” le dijo y Harry abrió la boca sorprendido con esa frase, no entendía nada, en lo absoluto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, fíjate bien, te lo voy a explicar con manzanitas porque sé que de otra forma no vas a entender. Draco es demasiado protector contigo, te acogió en su jodida casa, vives con él, estas usando su ropa, su dinero y él no dice nada, solo te sonríe como un imbécil y te dice apodos bonitos. Además, apuesto mi jodido trasero a que conoces a su madre y amigos” dijo Neville y Harry abrió la boca para negar todo eso que acababa de decir “Oh y eso sin mencionar que fue </span>
  <em>
    <span>él </span>
  </em>
  <span>quien me pidió que viniera a verte” sonriendo con suficiencia, volvió a tomar su té de la mesa y le siguió dando pequeños sorbos con una sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿En serio hizo eso?” dijo Harry, con la boca seca de repente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si, me dijo que no le gustaba dejarte solo mucho tiempo y que yo le había agradado, además de que deberías tener amigos por tu cuenta” Las lágrimas se sentían detrás de sus ojos, pero, aun así, las dudas seguían en su cabeza ¿Cómo alguien como Draco podría quererlo a él? ¿Incluso sabiendo cuando roto estaba lo quería?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pero eso no significa nada… solo somos amigos” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, créeme. Vamos a ver una cosa ¿Qué tal si esta noche intentas besarlo a ver que te dice?” Neville dejó su taza vacía sobre la mesa “Si te rechaza solo dile que estas confundido y que nunca habías besado a un chico y querías ver cómo se sentía y si no lo hace… podéis hablar de sentimientos y dejar todo claro. Mmmm ¿Qué te parece?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry iba a negar todo, no podía ser buena idea, ¿y si no le gustaba a Draco? ¿Si le parecía un mal besador, un virgen, un mojigato? No quería dejarse en evidencia tan fácilmente. Al parecer Neville debió ver sus dudas porque lo tocó con suavidad en las rodillas, solo un pequeño roce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no tengas miedo. Sé un maldito Gryffindor, dulzura”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los minutos para Draco se estaban haciendo eternos, no deseaba nada más que volver a su departamento y acurrucarse en el sofá con Harry, aun así, era imposible escaparse del trabajo, hoy era uno de los pocos días donde casi no tenía pacientes, pero siempre que eso pasaba era asignado a la sala de urgencias donde estaba hasta al anochecer. Podría escaparse cuando quisiera, eso lo sabía, pero confiaba en que Longbottom pudiera estar suficiente tiempo con Harry para que este ni siquiera notara lo tarde que llegaba a casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eran las diez cuando finalmente pudo volver a casa, sintiéndose mentalmente destrozado y físicamente incapaz de tomar el subterráneo, decidió aparecerse en el departamento. Cuando llegó allí, Harry Potter estaba acurrucado en su sillón y durmiendo con una de esas camisas que le ponían tanto pero que (obviamente) Harry no sabía qué efecto tenían en él. Suspiro y se acercó a él, sacándose la bata por el camino y dejando su maletín apoyado en alguna parte, rodeó el sofá y se acuclillo frente a él y le saco el flequillo de la frente para ver su rostro tranquilo. Draco aún no creía que el maldito amor de su infancia estuviera viviendo con él y siendo todo amable con él. Ambos habían cambiado tanto que era como si fueran unas personas diferentes, Draco adoraba este nuevo Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El Harry que dormía siendo la cuchara pequeña, que le sonreía suave, que hablaba mucho sobre cosas triviales y que lo miraba con ojos brillantes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decidió que lo llevaría a la cama, ya era algo que acostumbraba a hacer porque el chico se dormía esperándolo y su sueño era demasiado pesado como para despertarlo. Le pasó la mano izquierda por debajo de las rodillas y la derecha por la espalda, levantándolo con cierta dificultad (el maldito hombre era todo músculos) empezó a caminar hacia la habitación que se había convertido lentamente de ambos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empujo la puerta con la punta del pie y está golpeó con la pared con un suave ruido, Harry siguió sin mosquearse. Era increíble como su sueño había mejorado desde que vivía allí. Draco recordaba las primeras noches, llenas de pesadillas y Harry siendo malditamente delicado del sueño y durmiendo con su varita. Ahora su sueño era pesado y las pesadillas pocas veces eran tan fuertes como para despertarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creía firmemente que era a causa de que por fin Harry estaba dejando salir todo lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo y tenía una red de apoyo con él, con Jess y con su madre que siempre estaba sobre ambos cuidándolos a ambos como sus hijos. Draco también se sentía mejor, la medicación estaba ayudándolo demasiado y tener a alguien que lo distrajera todo el tiempo era algo que nunca le había pasado, con el paso de las semanas, noto como su concentración mejoraba y comía mejor, había ganado algunas libras esos meses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recostó a Harry con suavidad, pero este se despertó en cuanto su cuerpo estuvo apoyado completamente contra la cama. Draco alejó lentamente las manos y le sonrió irguiéndose y jalando la corbata para empezar a quitársela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No debiste esperarme, Harry. Sabes que hoy no tengo horario y siempre es posible que llegue tarde” le dijo con suavidad dirigiéndose al armario que estaba en la pared a los pies de la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si, pero quería esperarte” dijo con suavidad, un tono de voz que Draco nunca le había oído era… sensual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para distraerse abrió el cajón de corbatas y la guardo metódicamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Está bien, igual te quedaste dormido.” dijo empezando a desabotonarse la camisa sin mirar hacia donde estaba Harry, dándole la espalda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco” lo llamó Harry y Draco respondió con un simple monosílabo “Draco podrías venir aquí por favor, tengo que decirte algo” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El nerviosismo estaba en la voz de Harry como una alarma para Draco, tragando saliva, con los botones de la camisa sueltos hasta la altura de las costillas se volteó medio asustado. Harry estaba apoyado en sus codos, con el torso levantado de la cama, estaba mirándolo fijamente, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojados y ya totalmente despierto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ven, y siéntate en la cama. Me estas poniendo nervioso” susurro, Draco tragó saliva, asustado y pensando que si ese era el momento donde Harry iba a irse de su casa era el peor momento, aunque pensándolo bien, ningún momento era bueno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea cerco y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, Harry siguió sus movimientos, sentándose frente a él. El cabello de Harry estaba tan desordenado que deseaba meter sus manos entre sus rizos e intentar arreglárselo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De que quieres hablar, H” preguntó con suavidad, temiendo que le temblara la voz por la ansiedad que esto le estaba provocando, Harry debió notarlo porque le puso una de sus manos en la rodilla con suavidad. Pero eso no bastaba para calmarle del todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoy vino Neville” le dijo, con ojitos brillantes y una sonrisa gigante, un poco del peso del pecho de Draco se soltó, pero un miedo nuevo floreció allí </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Vas a irte entonces? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Y estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo, es genial tenerlo de vuelta. Y sé que tengo que agradecerte por ello, tú has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí y aun no puedo creerlo en su totalidad, nunca pensé que fueras… así” Harry lo estaba mirando fijamente, Draco cada vez tenía más miedo, como una plaga que se extendía por todo su pecho, dolor desembocando en todas partes. “Y yo quiero agradecerte y la verdad me encantaría retribuirte cada una de las cosas que has hecho por mi” susurro acercándose más a Draco y poniéndole las manos con inseguridad en las rodillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No me agradezcas, solo no te vayas. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No tienes por qué agradecerme Harry, nunca he hecho nada de esto por obligación lo hago porque quiero.” Le dijo con seguridad, o pretendiendo tenerla, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lo miró de forma intensa, se estaba mordiendo el labio y sus anteojos estaban ligeramente torcidos por haber dormido antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Déjame agradecerte, por favor. Quiero hacerlo” el nudo en estómago de Draco aumentó hasta niveles insospechados antes de asentir con la cabeza, dubitativo. “¿Podrías cerrar los ojos, por favor?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Para qué quieres que cierre los ojos?” preguntó, receloso. Harry lo miró e hizo un ligero puchero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por favor Draco, solo quiero darte algo, prometo que no es ninguna broma” le aseguro apartando las manos de la rodilla de Draco donde quedó un fantasma frío que lo hizo estremecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Está bien” cedió ante la mirada de Draco, podía hacer lo que fuera por ese hombre. Cerró los ojos, intentando enfocarse en sus otros sentidos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sintió como Harry se removió en la cama y se acercó un poco más a él hasta que sus rodillas se estaban tocando, la respiración de Harry estaba cambiando ligeramente. Draco estaba alerta aun así nada en todo el universo lo hubiera podido preparar para lo que pasó después. Su única advertencia fue su mano ligeramente callosa en su mejilla izquierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y luego los húmedos labios de Harry se estaban posando sobre los suyos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco dejó escapar la respiración en un suspiro sorprendido. Sin embargo, por más que lo deseara no abrió los ojos. Nunca nadie lo había besado de forma tan íntima, los dos sentados de piernas cruzadas, los únicos puntos donde se tocaban eran sus rodillas, la mano de Harry en su mejilla y los labios juntos. Era un beso suave, inocente, tranquilo. La cosa más hermosa que le había pasado jamás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio, medio asustado de alarmar a Harry, entrelazo su mano con la que Harry tenía en su mejilla. Y le devolvió un poco de presión, temeroso de aumentar la intensidad, pero al mismo tiempo sin desear que se acabara nunca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desgraciadamente se acabó, Harry se alejó de él de forma lenta y sus ojos se encontraron, ninguno de los dos apartó las manos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué fue eso, corazón?” le pregunto Draco atreviéndose a levantar la mano, lento, como si Harry fuese un animal asustadizo y le pasó el pulgar por el pómulo, una caricia tan íntima como lo ameritaba el momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo… no… lo sé” balbuceó Harry, distraído, seguramente por la caricia que le prodigaba Draco en su oreja. “Yo… solo quería hacerlo” dijo este con inseguridad. La respiración de Draco se atoro, asombrado “Además, quería agradecerte”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Alguna vez habías besado a un chico?” preguntó Draco, ahora deslizando sus dedos con suavidad por la mandíbula de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo…” Harry tragó sonoramente saliva “No” dijo y suspiro se escapó de sus labios ruidosamente “En realidad… yo” se atraganto con sus propias palabras al sentir los dedos de Draco pasar por el lateral de su cuello. Draco de verdad se estaba entreteniendo haciendo esto, Harry lucía atontado, impresionado y muy sonrojado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Puedo besarte de nuevo, Harry Potter?” le preguntó en un susurro suave, se atrevió a pasar su pulgar por el labio inferior de este, con su corazón golpeándole las costillas tan fuerte que casi se salía por su pecho, aun sabiendo que era médicamente imposible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry asintió tan rápido que Draco en otra situación se hubiera burlado si no se sintiese de la misma forma. Le acarició la mejilla de la misma forma en que había hecho Harry con él minutos antes y le beso, esta vez con los labios entreabiertos encajando en los labios de Harry. Draco se atrevió a poner el labio inferior entre los de él y succionar con suavidad. El moreno balbuceo una exclamación ahogada y acuno la nuca de Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Este beso fue diferente, era más seguro de parte de ambos y era un beso de verdad. Un beso francés como le diría Hermione, pero no dejaba de ser un beso inocente sin segundas intenciones. El pecho de Draco se sentía infestado de bichos y nadie nunca había despertado tantas cosas al mismo tiempo en él por un simple beso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era como estar en el cielo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando dejaron de besarse por la falta de aire, Harry estaba tan sonrojado que era adorable. Draco le dio un suave beso antes de levantarse de la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, estoy muy cansado. Vamos a dormir, ¿si, corazón?” le dijo mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Quitándose la camisa, doblándola y poniéndose la camisa de manga corta del pijama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco” lo llamó Harry desde la cama, lucia alarmado “Yo… ¿te vas a cambiar aquí?” preguntó. Draco lo miró, estaba en la misma posición donde le había dejado solo que estaba más sonrojado. El chico de ojos grises levantó las cejas, divertido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Siempre lo he hecho, corazón ¿Qué está mal? Solo voltéate” le dijo con diversión en la voz. Harry le frunció el ceño antes de revolverse y dejarse caer de bruces en la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se terminó de cambiar y aunque era temprano se acostó al lado de Harry y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros antes de besarle la coronilla. Se permitió respirar profundo en el cabello de Harry, olía a menta y esta se mezclaba perfectamente con el olor masculino que éste desprendía siempre. Como ya era costumbre, Harry se acomodó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco pasándole una mano por la cintura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buenas noches Draco.” Susurro Harry y si no hubieran estado tan cerca Draco no escucharía lo siguiente “Estoy tan feliz de que no me rechazaras” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Creíste que lo haría? ¿En serio Harry Potter?” le dijo divertido, medio en broma medio en serio el reclamo. Le acarició el cabello con suavidad y sintió que asentía “Morgana, sí que eres ciego” rió con suavidad bajando la mirada hacia él. Harry ya no tenía gafas y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Por qué dices eso? No es tan obvio” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry… ¡Estás durmiendo en mi cama!” rió con suavidad “Y no solo eso, duermes conmigo, abrazados en cucharita.” Le beso la punta de la nariz al ver como su ceño se profundiza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No podía saberlo” simplifica Harry, manteniendo sus inseguridades dentro de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, porque lo entendía, veía las inseguridades no dichas en Harry que era transparente como el agua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿El qué? ¿Qué estaba loco por ti?” susurro, bajo. El otro chico lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Antes de que Draco se arrepintiera Harry le estaba besando de nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo un poco, lo suficiente para detener todo lo que iba a decir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buenas noches, Draco”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se despertó en una brumosa felicidad, hoy él era la cuchara pequeña y estaba envuelto por completo en los brazos de Draco. Era ya en la mañana, pero era apenas las cuatro de la mañana y a Draco le faltaba mucho para ir al trabajo Aun medio dormido cogió el brazo de Draco y lo llevó más cerca de si, fue ahí cuando la vio. El corazón de Harry se hundió por completo al observar eso. Ahora entendía porque Draco la ocultaba con magia; la maraca estaba totalmente desfigurada con cicatrices, todas lucían viejas, pero casi logran desfigurar por completo La Marca Tenebrosa. Harry sintió la boca seca de repente, alargo los dedos y acaricio las cicatrices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había por lo menos 50 o 60 de ellas, todas medían más o menos unos cinco centímetros de largo y se veían demasiado anchas como para estar allí, estando superpuestas unas sobre otras. La que más le daba ganas de vomitar y luego volver a asesinar a todos los que hirieron a Draco fue una cicatriz que atravesaba la marca verticalmente, Harry supuso que eso era un intento de suicidio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lagrimas ya rodaba por sus mejillas cuando sintió que Draco se tensó a su espalda despertando al sintiendo como le pasaba los dedos por la cicatriz vertical. Intentó apartar el brazo, avergonzado, pero Harry lo retuvo con suavidad. Llorando con suavidad se llevó su brazo a los labios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perdóname por nunca haber hecho nada por ti” dijo llorando, arrepentido. Draco lo volteo y negó con suavidad y le apartó las lágrimas de la cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No es cierto Harry. Sin ti, yo no estaría aquí, cielo.” Le aseguró, sin dar detalles de porque lo creía. “Mírame, sol. Estoy mejor, lo prometo” le beso la frente, Harry ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, quiero saber más de tus días en el hospital” le susurro, con los ojos aun llorosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco suspiró y le beso la mejilla con un suspiro triste sabiendo que eso era lo que exactamente venía después de eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Está bien, sol. Pero volvamos a dormir, tengo que trabajar y tengo sueño”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess entró en el apartamento como quien no quiere la cosa, Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido. Hoy venía vestido con una falda hasta los tobillos de color negro, el cabello corto trenzado y un suéter muy femenino. Harry no se sorprendió ni un poco, el chico era extraño, pero tenía un buen gusto para vestir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hola, Harry” le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a él, en el sofá que quedaba frente a las mecedoras “¿Cómo estás?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry levantó los hombros, atragantado con el desayuno que se había hecho. Jess puso los ojos en blanco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco me pidió el favor de que viniera a hablar contigo y sinceramente estoy bastante sorprendido por ello” Harry tragó lo que estaba comiendo y lo miró interrogante antes de limpiarse de las manos en el pantalón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿De qué te dijo que hablaras conmigo?” preguntó Harry, sintiéndose extraño. Era cierto que Jess le daba demasiados celos, pero él era demasiado amable con él como para exteriorizarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De la instancia en el hospital psiquiátrico” le dijo y Harry lo miró sorprendido, pensó que la conversación nunca pasaría porque Draco volvió a ocultarse está la marca mañana y no mencionó nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo… ¿Qué?” Le dijo y sacudió la cabeza “¿quieres un té?” Jess asintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unos minutos más tarde se sentaban frente a frente tomando té, Jess tenía las piernas cruzadas como lo haría una chica y Harry en forma de flor de loto sobre la mecedora que se movía con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A ver, yo llegue al psiquiátrico tres meses antes que Draco” Jess debió ver la pregunta en sus ojos porque sonrió “Mis padres no me aceptaron por ser trans y me mandaron al hospital” le explicó, con suavidad, poniendo el té en la mesa “Yo no tengo nada malo, evidentemente, pero estos espacios son duros. Mi compañero de cuarto se había suicidado en la noche antes de que llegara Draco. Y él… se veía como si tampoco fuera a durar mucho allí vivo” Jess pareció infinitamente triste “Estaba desgarrado, con el brazo vendado y siempre con la mirada perdida. Así fue durante al menos seis meses, yo intentaba hablar con él, pero él nunca respondía. Hasta que una vez un enfermero intentó atacarme por ser… ya sabes, trans” dijo y se estremeció, asustado. Harry lo miraba con atención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Me sacó de allí y desde ahí empezó a sentarse conmigo en las comidas y a salir conmigo a tomar el sol. Él realmente parecía no mejorar, Harry. Lo tenían dopado la mayor parte del tiempo y no hablaba casi nada, era como un espectro. Fue así durante los otros seis meses, pero yo me sentía tranquilo porque podía estar con él aunque no me hablara hasta que un día Cissy le llevó una carta” Harry miró su té, presintiendo que carta era “Era una carta que era de un tal Harry James Potter. Draco nunca me dejo verla, pero la leía todas las noches y un día simplemente volvió a hablar” Y Jess le extendió un papel ajado y viejo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tenía los ojos llorosos. Recordaba sentirse mal porque su carta no había sido respondida. Se puso a leer sus mismas palabras, llorando con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apreciado Draco Lucius Malfoy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lamento el hecho de que no vengáis a terminar su último año, hubiera sido gratificante poder dejar todos esos rencores que alguna vez tuvimos y crecer como los hombres maduros que somos. La guerra fue dura para ambos y no voy a juzgarle por lo que hizo porque yo no quiero que nadie me juzgue por las cosas que yo hice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Espero volver a verte en algún punto de mi vida y que su carrera en negocios sea un total éxito, porque no se merece nada menos que la más absoluta felicidad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>H.J.P.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry apartó el papel antes de que sus lágrimas lo terminaran de arruinar. Esa carta había sido una de muchas que había enviado a las personas que sentía que les debía algo, nunca pensó que un gesto tan simple pudiera salvar a Draco. Incluso aunque fuera tan impersonal había logrado sacar a Draco de ese hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué pasó después?” preguntó, lloroso mirando a Jess que le dirigía una mirad de comprensión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Su madre Cissy logro sacarme cuatro meses después de que Draco saliera de allí, cuando los psiquiatras le dieron el visto bueno de que no iba a atentar contra sí mismo. Ambos entramos en la universidad, y Draco decidió estudiar medicina porque ayudar le ayudaba a lidiar con todo lo que tenía encima después de la guerra” Harry lo miró sorprendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Tu sabes de… eso?” le pregunto, Jess rio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por supuesto, Harry. Draco realmente no se esforzó en esconderlo y como nunca he dicho nada, el ministerio nunca ha ido tras de mí. Además de que Pansy me puso un hechizo de seguridad por si algo” Harry asintió, desconcertado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Así que tú también sabes que… yo salve el mundo” dijo, triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco siempre me hablaba de ti, claro que lo sé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry suspiró, sintiéndose extraño después de esta charla. Se sentía dolido porque Draco no se la había contado el mismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Por qué Draco no me contó todo esto el mismo?” preguntó, con voz débil. Vio como Jess sonreía con una tristeza horrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh cariño, porque él no lo recuerda”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco llegó a las seis como acostumbraba, suspiro en la entrada de su casa y tomó valor para ingresar, cuando lo hizo sintió automáticamente el olor de cupcakes de chocolate en el aire. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero cuando escucho risas desde la cocina casi podría llorar de alivio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando le pidió a Jess que le contara lo del hospital realmente espero que se negara, porque esa instancia también había sido dura para él. En cambio, había aceptado de buena gana y con alegría, se sentía demasiado afortunado de tener un amigo así en su vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se quitó la bata y la colgó y puso su maletín en el lugar de siempre, y se acercó a la cocina temiendo interrumpir un momento. Harry y Jess estaban en la cocina decorando los cupcakes haciendo bromas entre ellos. Hoy Harry lucía más radiante de lo normal, tenía el cabello ligeramente húmedo pegado a las orejas y sobre el pijama usaba el delantal de flores azules que tenían. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era la más grande que había visto en mucho tiempo. Se recostó ligeramente en la barra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess fue el primero en notarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hola tú, hijo de puta” le dijo, amable como siempre “¿Quieres probar uno?” le preguntó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco notó que Harry lo observaba fijamente con las mejillas rojas, pareciéndole adorable, camino hacia él y le beso la frente como saludo antes de robar un cupcake de los que decoraba Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hola, sol ¿Qué tal tu día?” le dijo Draco a Harry sonriendo, antes de que este pudiera dejar de tartamudear Jess hablo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me parece una ofensa total la forma en que ustedes se tratan” les dijo, Draco puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a recostarse en la barra y darle un mordisco al pastelito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabía a gloria absoluta. Desde que estaba en el curso de cocina de su madre, Harry cada vez era mejor y mejor y si Draco iba a morir de algo ojalá fuera de obesidad de comer todo lo que le daba Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Merlín! Esto sabe tan bien que duele” halago, sabiendo lo mucho que Harry le gustaba que hiciera aquello. Como espero, Harry le sonrió satisfecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess entendió la indirecta rápidamente en el ambiente pesado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bien yo me voy a mi casa, bye” dijo y se dirigió a la puerta y agarró su bolso antes de salir por la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry empezó a lucir nervioso. Tanto como Draco se sentía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Así que… hablaste con él ¿verdad?” preguntó Draco intentando disimular su nerviosismo comiendo del delicioso manjar que tenía entre manos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si, hablo conmigo” le aseguro y busco algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando el tesoro más preciado que tenía Draco. Se la mostró a Draco y cruzó los brazos sobre su delantal, inseguro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco no la abrió, se la sabía de memoria. Pero que Harry supiera eso le ponía ligeramente incómodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Estas molesto?” pregunto el rubio en voz baja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué? ¡no! Bueno, un poco.” Draco lo miro porque este se le acercó y le agarro las mejillas “Pero ¿por qué no me respondiste?, pude mandarte más como esas y tenerte antes en mi vida” le dijo en un susurro suave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era extraño como cuando uno de los dos estaba inseguro, el otro tomaba poder para decir lo que el otro necesitaba oír. Era una de sus cosas favoritas, Draco dejó su postre en la barra tras él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué más te dijo?” le preguntó el Slytherin poniendo sus manos con inseguridad sobre la cintura de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me dijo que tu no recuerdas nada” Draco asintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, solo tengo retazos muy borrosos” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lo miró fijamente. Antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo con suavidad. Sus besos sintiéndose mejor que el postre que comía antes, Draco se perdió en él. Sintiéndose aliviado de que Harry no estuviera molesto con él, y que de alguna forma eso hacía que un peso se soltara de sus hombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“También me dijo otra cosa” expresó Harry inseguro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Que quieres tener hijos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante la inseguridad de este chico que parecía no darse cuenta que el tan solo hecho de que pensara en quedarse el suficiente tiempo con él para tener hijos le hacía sonreír como imbécil. Prefirió no mencionarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si, Harry. Pero siempre he sido gay sé que existen cosas como adoptar” Le acarició el cabello y vio como Harry relajaba el entrecejo preocupado y le sonreía. “Aunque creo que Jess podría tener el hijo por nosotros”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lucía anonadado. Draco rió con fuerza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jess tiene útero, sol. Y como nunca ha usado hormonas está en perfecto estado.” Harry boqueo sorprendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tengo muchas preguntas en este momento” le confesó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si, puedo verla en tu cara de Gryffindor curioso”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry estaba sentado en la cama de ambos, tarareaba una canción mientras escribía en su diario y Draco tomaba una ducha. Se inclinó a buscar un lápiz en la mesita de noche de Draco y lo primero que vio fue un cuaderno de cuero que parecía de dibujo y era de piel. Con curiosidad lo sacó y empezó a ojearlo viendo sorprendido el arte impresionante de Draco. Las primeras páginas eran paisajes, dibujos de su madre sentada en la mansión Malfoy, Jess posando desnudo y las cicatrices evidentes bajo sus pezones (un pinchazo de celos le atravesó el pecho) el retrato era excelente y había un tipo de desafío en la mirada de Jess que le confirmó que este hubiera quedado en Gryffindor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había otros retratos de personas random, pero Harry noto con el corazón acelerado que había algo muy parecido a sus ojos representado en varias esquinas del cuaderno. Siguió mirándolo hasta que llegó a una página donde se veía él dormido en el sofá, acurrucado en posición fetal, tenso y con la varita en la mano. Este dibujo lucía lúgubre, oscuro y estaba hecho todo a lápiz (la mayoría de otros retratos estaban pintados con lápices de colores costosos o acuarelas). A partir de allí había retratos suyos por doquier. En el sofá desayunando, su persona en medio de una multitud, luciendo asustado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había uno precioso que estaba pintado de colores amarillos, azules y verde esmeralda donde él sonreía directamente y tenía una mirada tranquila en los ojos. Había más de él en todas partes (pequeños bocetos sin acabar, el cocinando, riendo, luciendo distraído e incluso triste) Harry ya tenía la garganta seca para cuando llegó a las últimas páginas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esas páginas eran por lo menos interesantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La primera que le causó cierto sonrojo estaba hecha con tinta rosa y era él mirando sobre el hombro, sin anteojos, los músculos de las espalda definidos y dibujados, el cabello desordenado y una invitación en los ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese era el menos escandaloso que había.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego estaba el mismo acostado en lo que parecía ser una cama, sin camisa y con las manos arriba de la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio. Había que dárselo, Draco era demasiado bueno dibujando y transmitiendo en sus dibujos. Si el retrato de Jess transmitía rebeldía estos transmitían la más pura y dura lujuria. Harry estaba tan rojo que podría estallar.  Habían estado ya dos meses en lo que sería una relación amorosa entre ambos, era complejo sí. Draco estaba mucho tiempo afuera y cuando estaba muy cansado no hablaba mucho. Harry seguía teniendo ansiedad social lo que significaba que no podían salir a citas en ningún momento de sus días y eso causaba ligeros y pequeños disgustos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No había grandes peleas, Draco siempre ponía mucho cuidado al hablar y cuando veía que Harry estaba a punto de malinterpretar lo que iba a decir le explicaba con manzanitas. Era muy diferente a lo que Harry pensó que sería salir con un Slytherin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero ¿Por qué debería ser más cuidadoso con alguna casa si todos podrían ser un poco de cada una? ¿No fue él quien se quejó por casi quedar en Slytherin y luego en la casa contraria? ¿No se sorprendía él mismo siendo demasiado Hufflepuff a veces, demasiado Slytherin, muy poco Gryffindor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco no era más que Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, podría ser ambicioso a veces, pero ¿quién mierda no lo era? Incluso Neville Longbottom parecía un Hufflepuff cada segundo de su vida y que había sido altamente molestado por eso en la escuela hasta que fue forzado (años después) a esconder sus sentimientos de los demás. Harry de repente odió ser un niño con una crianza horrible. Y odio al padre de Draco y a las personas que se insultaron entre sí sólo por ser de una casa diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se dijo: “¿Qué mierda importa si Draco es o no es un Slytherin? Él será lo que es conmigo, bueno y amable, lo que es con Jess tan protector y cómo puede estar siquiera caminando después de todo” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No se dejaría cegar por prejuicios al inicio de su relación, iba a intentarlo y qué importaba lo demás ¿no? Podría entregarse por completo y aunque las cosas salieran mal, le quedarían los recuerdos… y un gran trauma ¿Pero que era la vida sin un poco de riesgo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry escuchó para asegurarse que la ducha siguiera sonando y volvió a las últimas páginas. Los dibujos estaban a una sola tinta, normalmente rosa o rojo y nunca pasaban de su cadera por más explicativa que fuera la mirada de Harry en el dibujo. Había uno sumamente interesante, que era Harry de rodillas con la cabeza presionada en el bajo abdomen de Draco. No se veía mucho, pero Harry sabía que era lo que estaba pasando en ese universo alterno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El agua se había detenido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presa del pánico volvió a poner el cuaderno en su lugar y sacó el lápiz antes de volverse a “escribir” en su diario. Draco estaba en la puerta, con el pecho húmedo y descubierto y con el cabello rizándose levemente a la altura de las orejas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No puedo creer que tenga pensamientos sexuales sobre mí.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Escribió, presa del pánico, para intentar disimular que no había hecho nada malo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué haces, sol?” le pregunto acercándose al armario y empezando a hurgara allí por un pijama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Escribo en mi diario” dijo intentando no mirar los músculos duros de la espalda de Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seguiste el consejo de tu terapeuta” serio Draco, feliz por su esfuerzo de ponerse mejor “¿Y qué? ¿Vas a escribir sobre mí?” bromeo, esas bromas tan naturales que ya había entre ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las palabras que estaba escribiendo se quedaron a la mitad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No sé cómo hacer esto, él es demasiado bueno para ser real y no quiero arruinarlo siendo un vir...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Harry levantó la mirada hacia Draco y este ya se estaba pasando la camisa de seda por la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo…” dijo y se aclaró la garganta “Hablo… de la guerra” dijo, levantando los hombros “También deberías hacerlo tú” le dijo a Draco como quien no quiere la cosa y pasó la página para esconder lo que en realidad había escrito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo pase por eso sol” le dijo Draco sonriendo, ya vestido y se acostó en su lado de la cama “Hace como un año y medio, ahora mi diario son mis dibujos” le dijo y se encogió de hombros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tragó saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me gustan tus dibujos” le dijo, neutral, intentando esconder la culpa en su voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lo miró fijamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y eso que no has visto los mejores, Harry James Potter” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, si supieras.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry le lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro. El cabello húmedo ahora se le pegaba a la frente y tenía las manos bajo la cabeza. Le módulo “arrogante” antes de volver a mirar su diario. Una libreta que lucía costosa y que por supuesto se la había regalado Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No soy bueno en esto” se quejó Harry después de dos largos minutos en silencio. Y era verdad, cuando le forzaban a hablar de la guerra él simplemente se quedaba en banco y con un zumbido de fondo ensordeciéndole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La charla de la guerra venía sola. Casi siempre cuando él estaba solo y sin nadie con quien hablarlo. El suspiro de rubio fue audible en toda la habitación y le arrebató el cuaderno a Harry para tirarlo debajo de la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no lo eres” dijo en acuerdo. Harry le frunció el ceño enojado y Draco rió con suavidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lo estaba besando antes de que pensara en que estaba pasando o en qué estaba haciendo. Se puso parcialmente sobre Draco, aun sentado incómodamente en la cama, este deslizo su mano en sus cabellos para acercarlo más y besarlo con más fervor, Harry le mordió con suavidad en labio superior antes de alejarse, nervioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y es que esta era la cosa, si, Harry era efectivamente un maldito virgen a estas alturas de la vida. Pero nunca había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso durante la guerra, o después de ella por el hecho de que había mucho que reparar, o después por el colegio, o más tarde por su inestabilidad mental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y le avergonzaba decírselo a Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabía que este suponía que había estado con Ginny cuando en realidad a duras penas llegaron a segunda base. O que se había acostado con algún caliente escocés durante sus viajes, cuando eso tampoco pasó. Por lo menos podía decir que sabía la teoría con ambas partes. Pero como era malo para esconder sus inseguridades con Draco este se levantó y lo miro, ahora ambos sentados en la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué está mal, Harry?” le corrió el cabello de los ojos. Harry no dijo nada y se abrazó las rodillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, dulce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No te voy a forzar a nada, H.” le aseguro, con tranquilidad, volviendo a acostarse en la cama con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry le dirigió una mirada, dispuesto a hablarlo como le decía siempre su terapeuta </span>
  <em>
    <span>Si no lo hablas, mueres. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Como los retos que le gustaba a Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco” Draco lo miró, sonriéndole tranquilizador “Yo… soy virgen”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco no pareció sorprendido ante esta revelación, miró fijamente a Harry y lo arrastró en un abrazo, besándole la cabeza. Harry se permitió relajarse con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No importa, Harry. Si no quieres hacer nada, estoy bien con eso”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes de que Harry pudiera detener las palabras que salieron por su boca, estaba balbuceando algo estúpido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso no dicen tus dibujos” se tapó la boca con las manos, asustado por lo que acababa de decir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lo miró y soltó una carcajada, sin poder evitarlo, más divertido que enojado por eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Has estado mirando mis cosas, Harry Potter?” le dijo, apartándolo del abrazo donde estaban para mirarlo. Harry negó con la cabeza repetidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y terriblemente sonrojado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco puso los ojos en blanco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza, apresuradamente, sentado sobre sus tobillos en la cama. Draco le envió una mirada dubitativa, sin creerle y abrió la boca para decir algo más. El pánico subió por el pecho de Harry y para evitar la vergonzosa conversación que pudiera seguir, lo besó. Haciendo algo que nunca había hecho. Se subió sobre el regazo de Draco con suavidad, casi sin darse cuenta para besarlo más cómodamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como era habitual, Draco cuido sus movimientos para no asustarlo. Puso sus manos con suavidad en su cintura, sin tocar de más. Pero Harry estaba seguro de muchas cosas: Número uno, a Draco no le importaba que fuera virgen; Número dos, a él tampoco le importaba y número tres, de verdad deseaba a Draco Malfoy. Harry hizo que el rubio se sentara en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de esta, y le apoyó con suavidad las manos en los hombros, los besos eran dulces y suaves, pero Harry sentía como el calor se expandía por su cuerpo como fuegos artificiales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry…” susurro Draco contra sus labios, una pregunta saliendo de ese susurro, Harry lo ignoró y bajo con suavidad besando su mandíbula un poco áspera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba viviendo por la forma en que Draco suspiraba y sus manos tomaban más fuerza en sus caderas, se dejó deslizar con suavidad por su cuello, lamiendo las gotas de agua que bajaban por su piel lechosa. Y de repente el mundo dio un giro y se encontraba bajo Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No juegues conmigo, lindura” susurró con el rubio. Harry se encontró sumamente impresionado por el súbito cambio, pero debía admitir que estaba fascinado por ello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le quito las gafas y las tiró en algún lugar cercano, fuera de donde pudieran ser dañadas, volvió a besarle, pero con una intensidad que Harry creyó que se le estaban derritiendo los huesos del calor. Draco se quitó la camisa de un tirón, Harry ni siquiera miró su marca, estaba acostumbrada a ella desde que Draco dejó de esconderla en casa. Estaba más fascinado por finalmente poder mirar su piel suave de cerca, la tentación fue más fuerte que él mismo y arrastró la boca por el hombro desnudo de su pareja donde había una constelación de pecas claras, mordisqueando con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo se descontrolo después de eso. Draco le quitó la camisa y lo volvió mantequilla con caricias en su cuello. Estaba jadeando para cuando el rubio se empezó a frotar sobre él con agresividad aun vestidos de cintura para abajo. Sin evitarlo, le dejo caminos de uñas en la espalda intentando quitarle el molesto pantalón sin mucho éxito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de Draco parecían estar negros, pero Harry sabía que aún se estaba reteniendo por la forma en que le trataba con una suavidad imposible. Levemente frustrado por no poderle quitar el pantalón del pijama, ató las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco y se arqueo contra él. Fue como un corto circuito, Draco dio un jadeo ahogado contra su boca y lo apretó más contras la cama metiendo su mano en el pantalón de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco…” jadeó Harry ante el contacto, todo estaba yendo muy rápido para que su mente empeñada por el placer pudiera asimilarlo todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El olor a suave lavanda del cabello de Draco, sus ojos dilatados, su boca soltando bajos jadeos. Y luego la boca de Draco arrastrándose por su pecho, encontrando zonas de placer que eran hasta ahora desconocidas: la parte posterior de su garganta, sus clavículas… Harry jadeó con fuerza al sentir la aterciopelada lengua en su pezón, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su nivel de placer le impresionó, nunca pensó que fuera tan sensible. Aunque nadie había prestado tanta atención en sus reacciones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco dejaba suaves manchas púrpura en los lugares que hacían a Harry respirar con más fuerza, dejó esparcido un camino sobre sus costillas y cuando llegó a sus caderas, Harry estaba empezando a sentirse levemente mareado por el placer. Las manos se agarraban con fuerza a la sabana y entre el empañamiento de su cabeza supo que era lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Draco jalo su pantalón de pijama, y se sintió levemente avergonzado cuando recordó que no traía ropa interior, pero Draco no pareció molesto, en cambio su deseo pareció aumentar. Harry tembló cuando su pareja sacó la lengua y le acarició el hueso de la cadera antes de succionar muy cerca de su pubis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a balbucear un ruego hasta que Draco lo miró con los ojos totalmente negros, se observaron un momento antes de que el rubio, con una media sonrisa maliciosa, sacara la lengua y le acariciara la punta de su miembro. Inevitablemente, se arqueo con la sensación y abandonó el contacto visual para dejar caer la cabeza en la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rápidamente se dio cuenta que a Draco le gustaba que murmurara cosas entre jadeos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joder… yo… Draco” y a continuación una serie de lloriqueos cuando Draco se introdujo su miembro por completo en la boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No puedo evitar boquear en busca de aire, sentía que se asfixiaba de lo rápido que respiraba, las luces habían empezado a danzar ante sus ojos y ni siquiera cerrándolos consiguió que se detuvieran. Sin poder evitarlo su mano derecha se enredó en el cabello platinado para apretar con más fuerza de lo que pretendía, pero Draco solo jadeo y las vibraciones que esto causó le hizo tensar los dedos de los pies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había pasado muy poco tiempo cuando empezó a sentir como el nudo en su vientre crecía y los temblores en su cuerpo aumentaban de intensidad. La vergüenza le invadió, eso había sido realmente corto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Para” jadeo, intentando que se apartara de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Draco no lo hizo, con una suavidad increíble le volvió a pegar a la cama y siguió su trabajo como si no hubiera dicho nada. Segundos después se estaba corriendo en la garganta del chico, todo su cuerpo en tensión y temblores invadiéndole después del mejor orgasmo de su vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco se sacó de sus piernas lo que en algún momento había puesto sobre sus hombros y le dio un pegajoso beso en su cadera antes de subir a mirarle con una mirada cariñosa y besarle la frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tembló un poco más, mientras Draco lo abrazaba a su costado.Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que pudiera coordinar su lengua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso fue… guau” no fue muy elocuente de todas formas, no sabia ni porque se había esforzado tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco dio una sonrisa burlona contra su hombro riéndose de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿La Comadreja nunca te dio una mamada?” Harry lo miró, escandalizado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tu eres el único que quiere hablar de si mi pene estuvo en otra boca en estos momentos” Draco soltó una carcajada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry noto que este aun tenia su pantalón y que sus hombros estaban llenos de caminos rosas que habían dejado sus uñas. Además de que tenía una clara erección, con impulsividad se subió sobre él de nuevo y este lo miro con un gesto casi burlón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apuesto que sus mamadas no fueron tan buenas como las mías” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry abrió la boca, realmente ofendido. Esa conversación estaba consiguiendo que se le bajara la calentura.Y supo que ese era el propósito de Draco, así que le entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó para besarlo con ánimos renovados, se le subió al regazo, ya completamente desnudo contra un Draco semidesnudo, Harry suspiro en medio del beso al sentir como el bulto de Draco se frotaba contra él con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry…” suspiró Draco mientras Harry se deslizaba por su cuello “Amor, no tienes que hacer esto”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se apartó del cuello de Draco, mirándolo un momento. Draco estaba sonrojado , tenía el cabello rubio platinado revuelto y pequeñas gotas de agua caían de su cabello húmedo hacia sus hombros. Sus manos estaban puestas con precaución en su cintura, Harry se inclinó hasta que ambas narices se tocaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pero quiero hacerlo” suspiró con suavidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco le evaluó el rostro un poco más, antes de finalmente parecer rendirse, porque beso a Harry de manera suave y amorosa, Harry podía saborear las palabras no dichas, sentirlas en cada caricia de las manos de Draco contra su espalda, Harry podía ver las palabras en los ojos de Draco. Draco lo amaba y Harry estaba seguro que él también lo amaba de vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco fue suave e indulgente, acomodandolo en la cama con cuidado y murmurando palabras cariñosas contra su piel ardiente, le beso de arriba a abajo con cariño, dejando más marcas que las que ya tenía y lamiendo con suavidad. En algún punto Harry comenzó a ver parpadeantes luces de colores en los bordes de su visión, nada de esto se comparaba con lo que había pasado minutos antes, donde todo había sido salvaje, pasional y apresurado. Esto era medido y suave, como si tuviera miedo de que Harry se rompería en cualquier momento si lo tocaba con demasiada fuerza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no recordaba en qué momento comenzó a llorar, abrumado por los sentimientos en su pecho, Draco dejó el trabajo que hacía en él para volver a arrastrarse sobre él y besarle con suavidad la frente, parecía tan inseguro de sí mismo que Harry sentía como se le rompia el corazon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Estás bien?” susurro contra su boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry asintió y le dio una sonrisa temblorosa, lo beso con suavidad sin importarle donde había estado su boca antes. Le acarició con suavidad la espalda y los hombros, sintiéndolo temblar debajo de sus dedos, Draco luchó para encontrar su varita en la mesa de noche sin dejar de besarlo, parecía inseguro de nuevo pero Harry se arqueo con suavidad alrededor de él y le besó la mandíbula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por favor” rogó Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pareció convencer a Draco por qué murmuró un par de hechizos que hicieron que Harry se sintiera húmedo y más relajado todavía después del trabajo de la boca de Draco. Draco lo miró todo el tiempo mientras se metia dentro de él. Se sentía raro, Harry tenía que admitirlo, pero sinceramente estaba más concentrado en la sensación de crudo amor que sentía en su pecho, que lo espantaba y lo hacía sentir feliz a partes iguales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al llegar al final, Draco se quedó quieto un momento, respirando contra su cabello y besándole detrás de la oreja, diciéndole lo muy hermoso que era, qué era lo mejor que le había pasado y que era maravilloso. En ningún momento mencionó las palabras que colgaban entre ambos, Harry supuso que él tampoco estaba preparado para decirlo por muy ardientes que se sintieran contra la boca de su estómago las palabras “te amo” estaban demasiado lejos como para poder decirlas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Harry lo entendía se envolvió alrededor de Draco, con piernas y brazos respirando de manera agitada, sentía todo el cuerpo agarrotado de manera dulce y cuando Draco empezó a moverse demasiado pronto para que Harry lidiase con el sentimiento crudo de tener a Draco dentro de él Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mirame, mirame amor” susurro Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lo hizo, mirando como Draco se balanceaba sobre él con dulzura y como él también lucía a pocos segundos de desbordarse de sentimientos, por la expresión cruda en su rostros. Una ligera inclinación sobre él y Harry jadeó, sintiendo todos sus nervios rebosantes de Draco y de la intoxicante sensación de placer. No había que apresurarse, Draco le hizo el amor de manera lenta y cuidadosa, manteniendo los empujes firmes hasta el final, murmurando palabras y halagos hacia Harry. Solo envuelve la erección de Harry al final dándole caricias para nada agresivas, Draco había comenzado a temblar para el final pero no había nada de malo porque Harry tembló de manera agresiva durante y después de su orgasmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos se acurrucaron después, envueltos en la piel sudorosa del otro y con lágrimas brillando en los ojos, nadie dijo nada, se quedaron dormidos en esa posición.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>